A Sky of Dust
by Dragonboi
Summary: 20 years after the ending of DBGT, the Earth has been invaded once more. This time, Goku isn't here to save everyone. And the next generation have given up on fighting. How did the world become so dark? Chapter 5 up and running!
1. Introductions

A Sky of Dust  
  
"...Graffiti decorations  
  
Underneath a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learned were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
[They point the finger at me again]  
  
Guilty by association  
  
[You point the finger at me again]"  
  
- 'Runaway' Linkin Park  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Contains occasional scenes of violence and warnings where appropriate.  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball/Z/GT are owned by Toriyama-sama, Toei, FUNimation and such. I didn't make them. I just like to put them in odd situations ^_^;  
  
However all original creations and characters are made by meh.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1- Introductions  
  
The dark forest loomed above reaching out to the sky, and even that was filled with an icy chill in itself. Day was almost non-existent. Grey-black clouds floated above, mocking the defeat of light. Shadows flickered among the thick forest, which was murky in appearance. The smell of smoke was strong in the air and a trail of destruction was an average sight for the people of this time. A dark figure walked non-chalantly through the path of death, folds of their mantle sweeping along beside them. The only sound that was heard was the soft crunching of vegetation beneath their boots. No more sounds were heard. For there was no other life to make a sound. Blue eyes filled with electricity observed the empty area. Their eyes seemed to have lived through much more than their time...much more. Suddenly the figure stopped in the midst of the shadows. As if they were sensing something. Without a moments hesitation the figure began to run silently among the woodland. Not making a sound. They had done this before. In the distance, they could now see the flames...  
  
  
  
The fire twisted up as if it were dancing to a silent tune. Destroying everything in its path to the song. Screaming was heard as the people ran to escape their sure death and their murderers. Without warning they appeared huge, merciless monsters with blood dripping from their first kills. These citizens had been unprepared for such an attack.  
  
A little boy cried as he watched these monsters destroying his home and family. Tears streaming from his face he threw a stone at one of the creatures. The monster shot around and gave an inhuman scream at the boy. The boy stood strong trying to appear brave although inside he knew there was no hope. The creature loomed towards him. It seemed to be 2 storeys tall and was of a brown-green colour. Venom dripped from its dagger sharp fangs, its very small eyes watched fascinated. It seemed as if it were a giant scorpion minus the tail. The monster slapped the boy across the mouth hard sending him skidding along the floor. The boy groaned sitting up and closed his eyes. The creature seemed to even smirk at this. Suddenly, it's head exploded in pain and the next thing it knew was the rushing of air as it was thrown violently against a boulder to rip in half and lay in a puddle of oozing, dark blood.  
  
The boy slowly opened his eyes to see a shapely figure wearing a dark cloak. It was of a blue, which was almost a black. And it was obvious now that the figure wearing it was a woman. She turned to the small boy; boots crunching against the ashes left on the ground and pointed to the direction the others were going. "Go" she said sternly. The boy didn't ask questions. He ran.  
  
Another monster saw it's fallen comrade. Then it saw the cloaked woman. It growled. It recognised her from a previous attack. Or at least it thought it recognise her. It could just have been a fool attempting to make a difference. It lunged towards her almost at the speed of light and at that same moment the woman seized it's two fangs ripping them off and thrust them into the monsters chest, letting out it's last shrill cry before falling victim as the other had.  
  
Then the others realised what was going on and began to attack against her in an army form, almost an orderly fashion.  
  
The woman narrowed her blue eyes threateningly at them.  
  
They began their assault as the woman began her defence. She had the agility of a cat and any false movement could assure her a torn limb, even fatality but she remained clam and knew what she was doing as she assassinated the creatures one by one using them even against each other. One swiped a blade sharp claw at her and she flipped back floating into the air as she did so allowing the monster to stab another sending it down with the other carcasses. She shot down small white balls of light. Ki attacks and completely obliterated some of the monsters from the inside out. They now knew that this would be a good time to retreat and flew or ran away. Too fast for the eye too see and seemed to disappear into thin air.  
  
The woman let out a sigh from under the hood of her cloak, the hooded cowl leaving only flaring blue eyes visible. She descended to the ground and landed without a single sound. The carcasses of the monsters lay around her dripping with their own body fluids, smoking and some were even on fire. The remaining towns people who had been unable to escape slowly approached. Some of their own were dead causing a terrible sight.  
  
They looked curiously at the woman who had saved them. Watching. Observing. She raised her hand to the top of the hood and pulled it back setting it behind her shoulders.  
  
It revealed a beautiful young woman's face who appeared to be no more than her late teens. Her hair blew around her face now free from its prison inside the hood and a single strip fell in front of her eyes. Her hair seemed to be a dark black colour, but had streaks of lavender throughout it in random places and was tied up in a small ponytail, although her hair was so short that most of it was not held up. But the most noticeable feature on her tanned face were her eyes. They seemed to flare up with blue electricity within themselves and were of a crystal blue.  
  
She looked around the ruins if the town. This was a normal sight for her. She could not show feelings anymore for if she did she would have died from grief long ago.  
  
Suddenly there was a shrill inhuman scream from behind her and she turned around to feel a monsters hot breath on her face, able to see her reflection in the creature's fangs. Then a blast was heard and the creature blew up into a thousands pieces flying into the air. It was definitely dead, the severed ends blackened and frayed. The woman flicked a piece of the body off her shoulder and looked at her rescuer. Another figure in a cloak, this one of a blood red, had her hand outstretched to where the figure once was, surrounded in an aura of ki. The teenage woman's blue eyes widened.  
  
Another person was able to manipulate ki?  
  
The town's people upon seeing the red-cloaked figure bowed down respectively as if he or she were a king or queen.  
  
The blue eyed woman raised her senses defensively and inspected this new person as they lowered their hand.  
  
"Who...are you?" She asked.  
  
Her voice was soft and husky, but had a hint of sweetness to it.  
  
The red cloaked figures charcoal eyes flared up lighting the shadows within the hood of their cloak to reveal a mischievous feminine face and they removed the hood from their head freeing their long ebony hair, the wind catching it. She was a much older woman, although she had not much of a figure as the teenager had.  
  
"I am the protector of this small once peaceful town. My home. And I have been for 10 odd years." The red-cloaked woman said.  
  
She spoke as if she was still young at heart, although her looks proved otherwise. She seemed young, although her charcoal eyes weary and tired from battles gone past. The blue eyed woman looked at the stranger. She was no stranger. She knew her...although this woman did not know her.  
  
"S.... Son Pan," She breathed.  
  
The woman, Pan nodded slowly and studied this new stranger. She had watched this teen fighting the monsters that had attacked her town...she had potential.more than she had most likely ever seen. And it was scaring her to death. All the strongest people in this world she knew. Or at least she had once known..  
  
"I return the same question to you young one.who are you?" Pan said, her piercing gaze not leaving this stranger.  
  
The teen studied Pan's face.  
  
'Yes.... Just like...the picture. And her spirit is just as father described her. Strong.'  
  
She thought. She bowed in a respective manner and then standing up looked directly into Pan's eyes.  
  
"My name...is Celeste Vegeta Briefs".  
  
Pan's eyes widened as she heard the second name of this woman. She knew it too well. Although she tried to hide her emotions. What did this mean? Pan turned around and walked towards a small hut to the side of the town with had been left unmarked by the attack while the townspeople had turned their attention to the remainder of their village.  
  
"Come with me," said Pan.  
  
The stranger, Celeste, cautiously followed.  
  
  
  
"Some thing to drink?" Pan said all too calmly pouring herself hot chocolate from a thermos into a mug.  
  
Celeste shook her head.  
  
"No thankyou Pan-san".  
  
Pan waved a hand at her  
  
"Hey don't worry about that formal stuff. Just Pan is fine."  
  
Pan lifted the warm mug up to her lips and sipped at the hot chocolate. Celeste twitched nervously. She felt that she didn't belong here. She could never stay in one place too long. And now an awkward silence filled the air as Pan continued to study Celeste adding to the stress.  
  
"..I guess you're wondering who I really am. Not only on my name" Celeste stated not looking at the carefree female Son.  
  
Pan set her mug down and looked at the brown bubbles in it.  
  
"Well the thought did cross my mind.but I don't know who anyone is anymore..Not ever since the war began. Everyone seems to be simply a name.."  
  
She shuddered, as she seemed to be reliving past memories in her head. Celeste stood up suddenly, her ki flared up and kept rising, then her hair flickered in a bright white light then revealing rebellious spiky golden hair and her eyes went through the same procedure, then becoming an empty emerald green.  
  
Pan watched with unblinking eyes.  
  
"I am the daughter of Trunks Vegeta Briefs...and I'm three quarters Saiya- jin,"  
  
Then her ki lowered again and her hair returned to its black-lavender colour and her eyes filled with blue fire.  
  
Pan raised a hand to her mouth  
  
"Trunks...Trunks' daughter..." she said repeatedly looking at Celeste, "..So he had a daughter..." she smiled very Son-like at Celeste "I guess the name could explain that. Celeste means light blue after all.."  
  
Celeste sat back down carefully placing her cloak back on her shoulders  
  
Another thought hit Pan "But if you're Trunks' daughter... why are you 75% Saiya-jin? Shouldn't you be only 25%? As I am?"  
  
Celeste closed her eyes lost in her own reminiscence. "..It's a very long story"  
  
Pan took another sip of her chocolate "And one I should like to hear.."  
  
Celeste looked away then standing up "I must go. My duty is to defend the innocent not tell stories."  
  
Pan shot up at the speed of light and held Celeste's arm lightly looking at her pleadingly  
  
"Please. I know how much it hurts.. And believe me I've had my fair share of emotional pain. But it's better to let it out no than to lock it up and let it grow and grow until it consumes you."  
  
Celeste didn't look at her.  
  
Pan smiled sympathetically.  
  
"I suffered that same thing. Let me tell you my own story. About 20 years ago the Sons and the Briefs were close. Very close. Best Friends. But the next Generation didn't have training on their minds. And it seemed that strength wasn't the only thing they had in common, nor did they find a need for this. We didn't realise that this was a gift we needed to treasure. And that it would one day save our lives..."She said the last part with a hint of sadness and regret in her voice.  
  
Celeste turned to face her intrigued by what she was saying  
  
"Kuririn was the first one to die..although that was of old age. 18 and Marron managed. Of course 18 never aged thanks to her mechanical enhancements. In that time she realised what a burden that truly was.  
  
My grandmother, Chi-Chi also died from old age, as did Bulma-san...Your Grandmother. If you ask me they were the lucky ones. They had the most peaceful partings, which I wouldn't call deaths.  
  
Vegeta-san was devestated when Bulma died, as were his children. And Grandfather or Goku as you most probably know him tried to keep his cheerful self. But things just got too hard. He had to sacrifice himself to save Earth a few years earlier. He most likely is back with his wife. But if he had stayed who knows what would have happened. For after all, even the people who never frown eventually break down.  
  
Then the two families parted ways. To live their own lives. There was no need to stay together. I was 15 at the time.  
  
4 years later, it happened. Earth was attacked by yet another outside force. And this time, there was no one to help.  
  
Vegeta-san had lost all his will to fight. And it was even said he couldn't. Dende is very much alive. But there's nothing he can do. And the Dragonballs disappeared along with Goku.  
  
Grandpa wasn't here to save Earth yet again. And the next generation had never fought. We were completely inexperienced, as we had stopped training. And it showed who the weakest of us were as we fell one by one.  
  
First Marron. She had no training at all when it came to fighting. Her parents never taught her. My uncle Goten had been acting cold even before the Pasadria attacked. Although I never knew why and when Marron died he went ballistic and attacked the invaders without thinking. She was after all one of the only friends he had left, alive. That's when he lost his eye.  
  
He's still alive now and helps out from time to time. Him and I are the last Sons left after...my father Gohan died. Unfortunately for us demi Saiya-jin we still age inside even if not much by appearance. It shows when we go into battle." Pan choked back a sob as she tried to keep a straight face.  
  
Her father was the most important person to her. And losing him was like losing half her heart  
  
"My mother is also alive. Although she's very old. She can't do anything now and it's killing her. I tried to regain contact with the Briefs but to no avail.  
  
I do not know where Bra is.  
  
And Vegeta died by saving the Earth one last time. He killed the leader of the invaders but also taking himself in the process. And the minions are still attacking. They have no conscience. All they have on their mind is kill. Leader or no leader.  
  
When I tried to find out where Trunks was, I heard he had been killed in action. He used to be one of my best friends too. Even if he was much older than I.  
  
But these aliens, no, murderers who took away everyone I loved are called Pasadria. But the town's people here call them Hell's army.  
  
I don't know why they came.  
  
I don't know why they want to kill us.  
  
I don't know how they found us.  
  
All I know is there's always a light at the end of the tunnel.."  
  
A crystal tear ran along Pan's face and she quickly brushed it away  
  
"...Always."  
  
Celeste looked at Pan her eyes glimmering  
  
"Gomen Nasai Pan-san..I had no idea"  
  
Pan wiped her eyes and shook it off "I told you just Pan. And that's' the past. I'm looking forward now. Like a greyhound chasing a rabbit. But I'll eventually catch it" She smiled.  
  
Celeste sat down.  
  
"I should tell my memories. It's something you should know. The missing pieces of your puzzle are within my mind.." a smile crossed her face "and I assure you my father is very much alive."  
  
Pan smiled "I'm glad to hear it. That man wouldn't fall that easily."  
  
Celeste took in a deep breath  
  
 "Well...this is the story as I know it..."  
  
Flashback 20 years ago  
  
It had been one year after the events of Dragonball GT. Goku had been gone for 1 year now. And the people of Earth had all aged by one year. Some things had become different, and yet, most things were still very much the same.  
  
Green. That was the first colour which was noticeable outside.  
  
Every shade imaginable filled the scenery of grass, tress and the such full of life. Both animal and plant. The blue sky free from clouds loomed over head as the sun gave its life and light unto the world. It was a perfect day to say the least. Well..for most.  
  
A young man yawned and leaned back in his chair stretching. He looked up at the plain white ceiling of his office. That seemed far more enjoyable to him than even looking at the pile of paper work stacked on his desk.  
  
Being Company president was hard to say the least. He was always on call for something or other. He had a ton of work to get through *every* day. But along with this came other things.  
  
It was a part of human nature to be greedy. And when it comes to money, that can be the ultimate temptation. Not to him though. He would want nothing more than to live like his best friend Goten. Goten didn't have to work as hard and didn't get much money. But he could enjoy something greater in life. Freedom. Sometimes he thought what the point of it all was. Why didn't he just quit now? He had enough money to last him a lifetime anyway.  
  
But everyone wanted a piece of his fortune. And because of his publicity complete strangers acted as if they knew him...when in fact no one knew him. At least not the true him. Only his closest friends knew him. The once mischievous little boy. And he still had a sense for adventure within him just longing to be released. A quick fly out the window now and then was a brief break and then back to the prison which was being the President of Capsule Corporation.  
  
He leaned forward resting his head in his hands looking at a photo of his family on his desk. It was his favourite photo, taken about 10 or so years ago. His father was looking at the camera for once and his mother had never looked happier. His sister was also much calmer back then, although she was only 5 at the time. And he himself had not been as stressed. He had been a normal 18-year-old boy. That's what they were. Normal. Not the richest people in the world. Nor the strongest people in the world who had to save the Earth now and then. They were just a family.  
  
The mans lavender hair fell half across his face obscuring part of his vision. He blew the lock of hair out of his eyes with an upturned lip and a gust of breath. And slowly he closed his eyes...  
  
*President Trunks! Your mother on Line 4*  
  
Came the shrill voice from the intercom causing the young man, Trunks fell back off his chair in shock. He sat up quickly regaining his composure. He sat down on his chair and sighed. He had been meaning to change the volume on that thing for a while now. He dusted off his navy suit. He had gotten rid of the mustard one months ago. Both Bra and Goten had ganged up against him and told him it made him look like Lurch from the Adam's family. Trunks frowned.  
  
He picked up the phone and pressed the button that would connect him  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Hi Honey! How's everything going?" Came Bulma's voice.  
  
Even if she was aging she still sounded as cheery as ever.  
  
Trunks smiled. At least she still treated him normally  
  
"I'm fine mom. What's up?" he leaned back again.  
  
"Well Trunks. I've just been noticing you've been a bit uptight lately. And I think I know what it is. I know how hard it is to be President' Not even I could handle it. You're strong. That's why I handed the company down to you. But even thought you even rival your father in physical strength you still have the emotional strength of a human."  
  
Trunks grinned "So what are you getting at?"  
  
"You deserve a break. Not just a weekend but a nice long vacation. How does that sound?" She said with a note of musical laughter.  
  
Trunks grinned the most he had in months "Hai! Sound great! Thanks mom. You're a life saver"  
  
"Well I try. See ya later son."  
  
"Bye mo-"  
  
Suddenly she cut him off short  
  
"Oh but you still have to have all those reports for today finished young man! Don't think I forgot!"  
  
Trunks bashed his head against his desk  
  
"Ungh..." He groaned and hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
'Paper finished. Next one. This paper finished. Next one. Fisnished. Next one. Ugh. Damn. What does this word mean anyway? Oh well. next one.'  
  
He thought as pen to paper worked away. As soon as this was done he could go on a vacation anyway. There was a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in" Trunks said in a monotone voice.  
  
If it was more work he could just tell them to shove it up their ass anyway since he was going on vacation.  
  
"Hey, man. Still pushing paper I see" Came a familiar cheery voice.  
  
Trunks looked up to find his Best Friend wearing his usual Son smile. Trunks smiled back and went back to work  
  
"I'm almost finished Goten. Then I'm on vacation so I can hang out a lot more."  
  
"Yeah I heard. That's great. No offence but you've been getting to business like for my taste. Maybe you'll end up like those rich snobby fat men when you're older " Goten laughed.  
  
Trunks snorted still writing away. "There. Last one!" He said standing up and shoving all the paper into a file and putting it into the cabinet.  
  
"Let me just lock up Goten. I'll be out in a sec" Trunks went to the next room.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Goten walked outside the office door.  
  
"5 O'clock exactly." He said looking down at his watch.  
  
Trunks closed the door. "5 o'clock??" He groaned locking it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten said looking at him.  
  
"Well 5 o'clock is when everyone finishes work here" Trunks said frowning.  
  
Goten blinked.  
  
"Yeaaaah so..?"  
  
Trunks shook his head  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
They both began walking down the hall towards the exit. Trunks kept his eyes fixated on the tile floor. Then there was a sound of giggling.  
  
Goten looked around. All the female secretaries and employees were looking at Trunks and whispering to each other and giggling. Goten heard one girl say  
  
"What a hunk!"  
  
Another came up to them  
  
"Goodbye Mr. President!" She said beaming.  
  
Trunks forced a smile "Bye" he said and looked back at the ground a blush now covering his face.  
  
They got outside the giant building and Trunks let out a deep breath and walked to his car. Goten looked back at the building for a while then back at Trunks whose blush was now fading as he got into his convertible car. Goten got into the car as Trunks turned in on and drove away.  
  
Goten laughed "Trunks?! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
Trunks didn't look at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Goten blinked "What am I talking about?! Back at the building! Every girl in there wants you and whenever you talk to one you blush! It's happened before too. Why is it the cute girls all go for you when you don't even seem the slightest bit interested?"  
  
Trunks didn't say anything.  
  
Goten smirked "See? You know I'm right. When was the last time you had a date anyway? Just pick one and go out already. That could help your vacation too." He laughed.  
  
Trunks shook his head "You don't understand Goten. All those kind of girls want from me is money. And when I've dated before all I've seen in them in lust. That's not what I want. Someday I hope on having a family but that's not looking good for me right now. I'm looking for someone who won't only want money. Just someone who knows and loves.... me. And whether I'm looking for her or not won't matter. We'll find each other. But I guess you wouldn't know seeing as you have Pares and all.."  
  
Goten groaned and lowered his head at that last sentence. Trunks raised an eyebrow at him  
  
"What?"  
  
Goten looked sheepish  
  
"Uhh..about Pares..."  
  
"You're not together anymore?"  
  
Goten shook his head  
  
"Things were getting...well they weren't getting anywhere. She's beautiful but she's...well...you know it's hard to explain..Uhh...some people said she was-"  
  
"-A ditz?" Trunks said bluntly.  
  
Goten frowned  
  
"If that's how you want to put it. Anyway since we're now both single I guess we can go looking for this dream girl of yours," He smiled, "And maybe she'll have a lady friend for me!"  
  
Trunks laughed.  
  
Goten stuck his head out the window and the fast speed of the car made his wild hair fly all over the place.  
  
"Oh and you remember it's Marron's birthday tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes I remember. 24th. Man...it's been a long time"  
  
Goten nodded.  
  
"I want to get her something special..." he said meekly.  
  
Trunks grinned knowingly  
  
"Oh? Am I sensing something between you two Goten? You sly dog...planning this all along. Ditch one, play the innocent victim and go to the friend for sympathy. Hoping you'll spend the night in each others arms I suppose?" He said teasingly.  
  
Goten blushed "What the hell are you talking about?! She's a good friend dammit!"  
  
He said defensively punching Trunks on the arm *hard*. Trunks shrugged and sent smoke and tyre flying as he turned the next corner.  
  
  
  
*The next Day- at Marron's Party*  
  
"Happy Birthday Marron!"  
  
The teens cheered as firecrackers were set off to celebrate their close friend's day of birth.  
  
Marron giggled  
  
"Aww..You guys are too much. Thanks" She grinned from ear to ear, ice blue eyes she had inherited from her mother shining.  
  
The night went on, but at this party everyone had known each other for what seemed to be ever since they were born. Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan. They were inseparable. Although sometimes they had their differences and disagreements, they always seemed to work themselves out. And tonight was no exception.  
  
The teens laughed together as they talked about fond memories. At first glance, you could have sworn they were just your average teenage friends. Although these teens weren't normal. Far from it. They had the potential to become the strongest warriors in the world. But that didn't matter to them. They didn't care about this "gift". All they wanted was to be normal. After all, that's all they would ever need.  
  
Pan sighed leaning her head upon the palm of her hand. She had seemed sad all night and didn't seem to be enjoying herself. The now 15 year old quarter Saiya-jin had grown up a fair bit. She had the Son gene in her after all, and they were known for their height. And both her grandfather and father, Goku and Gohan had been short when they were young. In a mere year she had bloomed in an adolescent, although she was very well built and had not much of a figure which gave her a tomboyish appearance.  
  
She drummed her fingernails along the hard surface of the table. Bra looked over at Pan while eating a piece of the cake Kuririn had prepared. It still seemed that #18 refused to cook. The demi-Saiya-jin female tilted her head at her friend  
  
"What's wrong Pan? Don't like cake?"  
  
Pan snapped out of her daze and shot up at Bra  
  
"Hmm?" She said confused.  
  
Bra waved the slice of cake she was holding in front of Pan's face  
  
"Well, I know Kuririn's cooking is not all it should be but the least you could do is have a piece of cake Marron's dad made! Honestly Pan." she took another bite.  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow  
  
"What?! Bra-chan! That's not what I'm worried about!" The quarter Saiya-jin said frustrated, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, what's up Pan-chan?" Marron said listening in on the conversation.  
  
Pan sighed "...No don't worry about it. I don't want to ruin your party with bad news Marron"  
  
Marron waved her hand at her "Don't worry about it Pan! You're gonna have to tell us anyway because if you don't I'm going to be wondering what it is your keeping from us and then I won't enjoy myself anyway"  
  
Bra nodded "spill the beans Pan-chan!" she then grabbed Pan's favourite orange bandanna from her hair and waved it around like a flag.  
  
Pan growled and tried to get it back but knew it was hopeless. Bra was the fastest one among them, so catching her was impossible.  
  
Bra giggled waving the bandanna teasingly then putting it on her own head.  
  
Trunks and Goten came over to see what was going on. Trunks raised an eyebrow  
  
"Something wrong Pan?"  
  
Pan groaned and buried her head with her arms "Does everyone have to know about this!?"  
  
"I already know" Goten piped up.  
  
Everyone turned his or her gaze to him. Goten grinned sheepishly and pointed to Pan. Their gazes fell to Pan once more.  
  
Pan shot her uncle a deadly look. Goten didn't notice and ate the last that was left of the giant cake. After all, with 4 demi-Saiya-jin it would need to be a big cake.  
  
Pan traced her finger in a circle on the wooden table  
  
"Well. I really didn't want to tell you this but since it looks like I'm going to have to anyway here goes.,"  
  
She took in a deep breath and a look of sadness replaced the one of mischief she always wore on her face.  
  
"My dad has been working alot lately. He is a scholar after all, and now he's just gotten a letter that has a work placement for him over in Tokyo. It's a really big opportunity and he said he would have never imagined he would be offered something like that. But it's in Tokyo..which means-"  
  
"-That you'll have to move?" Marron finished for her.  
  
Pan nodded sadly  
  
"I don't want to go. But I haven't got a choice. I'm only 15 and nobody listens to me. And I know that I'll miss you guys so much. You're the only ones that understand me"  
  
He voice then became shaky and she croaked the last words ut on the verge of tears.  
  
Bra patted her back.  
  
"Pan-chan...I'm so sorry. But you're a nice girl. You'll make plenty of friends wherever you go. I'm sure of it" she winked at her "And if that don't make you happy then here"  
  
She then gave Pan her bandanna back. A smile tugged at the corners of Pan's lips as she took her bandanna back.  
  
"Thankyou B-chan"  
  
Marron sighed "So when are you moving?"  
  
"A week"  
  
An awkward silence fell among the teens. They were all like family with each other, and even losing just one was like losing a piece of themselves. They gave comforting smiles at Pan.  
  
"Well then we'll have to make the most of what we have left then won't we?" Trunks said smiling charmingly at her.  
  
Pan blushed a little and returned the smile.  
  
They returned to having their fun, and forgetting what was to come, but little did they know, that this was the beginning of what would change their whole lives...  
  
  
  
The silver moon hung in the night sky, lightly glowing the land beneath. It's full round surface was clear in the night sky. Not a sound could be heard but the soft rustling of leaves in the trees caused by the cool spring breeze. And the sound of teenagers laughing and talking to each other.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes looking at the moon. It's eerie light seemed to draw him to it. And it stirred a feeling within him, one he couldn't explain. But he felt...empty. Something was missing and the smell of spring seemed even more enticing than ever.  
  
A violent slap on the back snapped him out of his train of thought.  
  
"Hey Trunks! We're going to go walk around the arcade. It's the only thing open at this time of night. Wanna come with?" said Goten, a Son grin covering his face.  
  
Trunks shook his head "Nah. I think I need to be a lone for a while. Clear my head."  
  
Goten shrugged "It's your loss. Later, man!" he waved walking outside the building with the other Z teens following.  
  
Trunks sighed and turned his gaze back to the moon. The nagging feeling started up again at the back of his mind.  
  
A grey cloud floated by covering the moon.  
  
Trunks blinked snapping out of his daze as the moons glow disappeared. He sighed and shook his head  
  
"I need a walk" he thought out loud and walked outside.  
  
It was dark as should be expected. There was a thick amount of cloud in the sky still blocking the moon, which made it look like rain would be possible at any moment. And the only light was the faint flickering of a street lamp.  
  
Trunks kicked a rock with his foot and it made a much louder noise than usual as it skidded along the empty alleyway. Any human walking in this part of town at night was tempting fate. Of course the demi saiya-jin need not worry about that. Suddenly he heard the faint sound of footsteps a little further down the alley.  
  
'That's either Goten and the others or a bunch of street punks' He thought.  
  
Non chalantly, he continued walking along. He heard a drunken hoarse laugh with his sensitive hearing and decided that it wasn't Goten after all.  
  
There was 2 of them. And from the sound of it both seemed to be around their early to mid thirties. And they were both very drunk. A liquor bottle shattering on the ground proved that.  
  
Trunks turned the corner and saw the two liquor influenced males and decided to wait for them to leave so as not to cause any trouble. He didn't want to gain attention to himself. He leaned against the wall's corner as the 2 thugs kept walking along. One was extremely tall and bulkily built with a shaved head. The other was only a bit shorter and had an athletic frame with short spiky red hair. He listened closely as they stopped and seemed to be talking to someone else.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. This could take a while. He decided to take the easy way in the sky. He looked up when he picked up to what they were saying. Suddenly he became intent again.  
  
"Aww common baby" The bald one laughed drunkenly.  
  
"Get Lost" A woman's voice said as her soft footsteps echoed throughout the alley.  
  
The two men followed her.  
  
Trunks looked around the corner and followed in the shadows. This didn't look right. The woman wore a long dark blue cloak and her back was turned to the two men as she walked away calmly.  
  
The red haired one spoke up  
  
"Well what else would a little girl like you be doing out her at a time like this without wanting some action?" his voice tinged with lust and liquor.  
  
The woman stopped in her step.  
  
"Little?!" She said viciously and slowly went to turn her head towards them.  
  
"Well why don't you show us how big you can be?" said the red haired man and grabbed her shoulders pushing her against the brick wall.  
  
The woman frowned and shot him a deadly gaze.  
  
"Foolish"  
  
The two men proceeded onto her.  
  
Suddenly the red-haired man fell to the floor as his neck snapped back and he was thrown several feet along on the floor and crashed into the other brick wall.  
  
The woman's eyes widened as she saw a shadow appear his arm still outstretched from where he had thrown the red haired man.  
  
The bald man growled and turned to look at the shadow.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" his voice boomed.  
  
Even though the other man was in shadows it was obvious he was frowning. A shiver ran down the bald man's spine. He shook it off and went to attack the shadowed figure with the broken glass bottle. He clumsily aimed and struck at him but failed every time as the figure avoided every strike with the agility of a gymnast. The man growled angrily and his strikes soon became furious lashes in all directions with the hope the one of them would hit.  
  
The shadowed figure reached out and with the blink of an eye he held the mans wrist in his vice like grip. The bald man winced in pain and let out a cry as his hand automatically let go of the bottle sending it smashing to a million pieces on the floor. Then the figure flicked his wrist hitting the bald thug on the neck, which instantly sent him into a state of unconsciousness, and he fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
The figure looked up at the woman. Her eyes were still widened and she looked at the two unconscious men on the floor. She then slowly looked at the shadowed figure. He stepped into the dim light to reveal he was a bit taller than she was. He had lavender hair that fell in his handsome face in front of electric sky blue eyes. And he had a well-built, yet compact frame.  
  
"Are you okay, Miss?" He asked looking over her.  
  
The woman blinked dark purple eyes.  
  
Her long ebony hair flew around her face with the slight gust of wind present and her dark blue cape floated around her as if it were a spirit. Her eyes narrowed at him and she regained her serious face.  
  
"...I could have taken care of myself:"  
  
And with that she ran down the other way of the dark alley disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Trunks looked down at where she went.  
  
He shrugged.  
  
A small drop of water fell on his nose. Soon the water dropping from the sky became more consistent. He looked up. Sure enough, it had started to rain although now the clouds had moved out of the moons way.  
  
His gaze locked back on the hypnotic light of the round full moon. He felt the same feeling in him again and shuddered. He slowly lifted up into the sky and locating Goten's ki decided to head back to the others.  
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Yatta! First chapter done. In this space here after each chapter I'll give a few explanations and comments. Yes, I know that you know who Celeste's father is already. But after I solve the mystery of her true heritage and how she came to be born, something more will happen. Although I'm not going to say what ;p Celeste's name also came up because Bulma's family to me has always been associated with Blue. There's also the underwear theme but that's a trend I don't think Trunks and Bra would want to follow. ¬_¬;  
  
Email: capsule_corp01@hotmail.com 


	2. A new challenge?

Chapter 2 - A new challenge?  
  
The next morning seemed to be just as normal as any other day. Perfect skies, perfect weather; It seemed that night was when all evil came out.  
  
Goten slowly opened his eyes as the sunlight shone through his eyelids. He groaned and turned the other way so the sunlight was out of his face. Then some birds began to sing to an unknown song right outside his window.  
  
Goten's eyes twitched.  
  
"Okay! Okay!! I'm up!" He yelled scaring the birds away.  
  
He yawned loudly and got up out of his bed looking through his closet. He put on a red shirt with a white undershirt and some jeans and sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror and shrugged. He never had to do anything to his hair. For some reason it always seemed to stay the same although he had thought of doing something different. After all, he and Trunks had both decided they would turn over a new leaf in a way.  
  
He made his way over to the kitchen where the smell of food greeted him. He grinned. There was nothing like his mother's cooking.  
  
"Good Morning Goten" Chi-Chi said happily from the kitchen.  
  
"Morning mom" he answered just as happily.  
  
She served him the extra large Breakfast that would make any normal human explode and he engulfed it almost immediately. It wasn't long before it was all gone.  
  
"Mm Great!" he said happily swallowing the last of the food.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled. "Only the best for my little boy" she went to washing the many dishes.  
  
Goten wiped himself off  
  
"Hey mom," he started.  
  
"Hmm?" Chi-Chi looked at him.  
  
"I'm going over to Trunks' today. I'm not sure what time I'll be back. Just so you know okay"  
  
Chi-Chi lifted an eyebrow  
  
"Just make sure you don't do anything violent okay?" she said in a more threatening tone.  
  
Goten nodded  
  
"I know, I know." he kissed her on the cheek and ran outside the door.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed as she finished the last dish and sat on a nearby wooden chair. She rested her head on the palms of her hands. The house seemed silent now... Too silent. Gohan had a family of his own to take care of. And Goten had been becoming even more independent lately. It seemed that it wouldn't be long before he found a place of his own and settled down himself with a family. And Goku...Goku had sacrificed himself for the world one more time by merging with the Dragonballs. And this time it was permanent.  
  
She looked at the shiny dish, which sparkled in the sunlight. She could see her reflection in it. One that she did not like. She frowned. She felt old. Not only physically but emotionally too. She was getting tired. But she also didn't want to ask for anyone's help. She was, or at least once was the strongest woman in the world. She looked at the sky outside. "Goku- saa..." she whispered softly "Why can't you see I need you?"  
  
  
  
Trunks walked into the kitchen. His mother and sister were both having breakfast at the table. No doubt his father was training in the gravity room out back. He always was after all. Training for an unknown purpose. Especially now since Goku was gone. He had been training even harder. Although he couldn't seem to figure out why.  
  
Bulma snorted as she looked at a page in the newspaper  
  
"The things the media does for a story. Look at this! 'Last night terror struck Satan City as a giant monkey which local residents named 'King Kong' attacked destroying property around the area. Thankfully no lives were lost and it's unknown the whereabouts of the creature today'"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Honestly"  
  
Trunks chuckled sitting down at the table.  
  
"Maybe it was an escaped Gorilla or something?" said Bra shrugging one shoulder.  
  
"It doesn't even say how big it was after all. They're probably just exaggerating for all we know"  
  
Ding Dong! The doorbells ringing interrupted whatever train of thought they were occupied in.  
  
"I'll get it" Bra chirped happily getting up from her seat.  
  
Her long blue hair floated behind her as she walked over to the door.  
  
Trunks looked out the glass door. The sun sure was bright today...the sun. It seemed just like the moon had last night. The familiar feeling grew within him again. It had been happening more and more lately. It was a familiar feeling...but what was it?!  
  
"TRUNKS!"  
  
Came Bra's loud voice from the other room.  
  
"Goten's here!"  
  
Trunks snapped back to reality and smiled. Goten could always cheer him up when he was feeling confused.  
  
"Hi!" Came Goten's usual cheery voice as he popped his head into the kitchen.  
  
Bulma smiled at him  
  
"Hello Goten. How are you?"  
  
Goten grinned even more if that were possible  
  
"The usual"  
  
Bulma laughed softly "And how's your mother? Is she okay? It's been a year from now since Goku...you know" her last few words were only slightly more audible than a whisper.  
  
Goten's face hardened for a second but quickly regained himself  
  
"We're doing just fine."  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Hey Goten. What are you doing here so early?" Trunks asked.  
  
Goten turned to face him "Well the real reason I'm here is because I'm pretty bored actually" he shrugged  
  
"Why? Can't I hang around with my Best Friend anymore?" He smirked.  
  
Trunks chuckled "Don't try the guilt trip on me." he looked at the wall clock "Well since it's pretty early we might as well spar right? Nothing much else we can do"  
  
"Okay. I could use a good warm-up. But I'm not gonna go easy on you" replied Goten smugly.  
  
Trunks shook his head "I should be the one saying that to you"  
  
  
  
Outside even though it was early, it was evident it was going to be warm. The sun shone down brightly on the woodland where Trunks and Goten had decided to spar. Last time they were sparring at Capsule Corp. they had done more damge than Bulma could tolerate.  
  
Goten took in a deep breath of the spring landscape. He shuddered for some reason. Spring always seemed to make him this way. He guessed it was just an allergy. And he passed it off as that. Although lately, the surge of feelings the mere smell of spring gave him had been growing stronger. But he never worried about it much.  
  
He gained a fighting stance, as did Trunks. They looked at each other. They had sparred enough to know that whoever made the first move would be at a definite disadvantage. Trunks narrowed his eyes. When Trunks fought, he became arrogant and vicious like his father. It was what Goten called his 'Vegeta mode'. And he also became just as stubborn refusing to attack first.  
  
Goten smiled and in a flash of light began heading towards Trunks ready to strike with his fist. Trunks gained a defensive position ready to take the hit...but it never stuck him. He looked up from the shield he had made with his crossed arms to see Goten wasn't there. Then a sharp blow to his back sent him stumbling forward. He flipped over on his hands regaining balance and hovered slightly off the ground to see a smug looking Goten with his leg still in the air from where he had hit Trunks unexpectedly. Trunks craned his neck around making a crack noise.  
  
"Lucky shot"  
  
Goten waved a hand at him "Yeah Yeah Yeah"  
  
Trunks smirked "hnn."  
  
He grunted and disappeared from the air.  
  
It was as if he had become invisible. To the human eye he had. Goten let his vision and other senses drop and raised his sixth sense and searched for Trunks' ki.  
  
"Damn!" He cursed.  
  
Trunks had been training from the last time he had tried this technique. He had sent energy pulses everywhere to provide decoys to his actual ki. Which meant that his ki was scattered all over the place making it impossible for Goten to be able to detect which one was actually him.  
  
A blow to the jaw gave him his answer as to which was the real one but sent him propelling backwards towards the ground. Trunks wasted no time and kicked the still descending Goten sending him flying up the other way. Goten twisted his hip around and knelt down on all fours. A drop of blood fell out of the corner of his mouth from where he had been hit in the jaw. He smirked. The saiyan part of him loved nothing more than a good challenge.  
  
"Had enough?" Came Trunks voice.  
  
Goten looked up to see him flying about 2 metres above the ground. Goten spit the blood to the side  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
He answered and flew up to Trunks level then throwing a flurry of punches.  
  
Trunks tried to dodge Goten's series of punches and kicks he continued throwing at him. He growled. He may have had the advantage in skill and speed, but Goten had power and endurance. A tough combination which always made their battles the more difficult and challenging everytime. He was starting to get tired. Goten could last longer than he could and at this rate he would be hit anyway. He might as well try an offensive.  
  
He tried to occupy Goten with punches to distract him. Then he aimed a kicked directed straight at Goten's stomach. Goten, unfortunately, sensed the attack and levitated his body upside down, then twisting himself over so that he was behind Trunks once more and with a volleyball punch to the head sent him flying towards the ground. Trunks crashed with the hard force of the blow. He rubbed his head. He wasn't sure, but lately he could have sworn Goten was becoming stronger while he was remaining at the same level. Which was proven whenever they sparred. At this rate, Goten would soon be stronger than he was. And keep going.  
  
Goten cupped his hands at his sides "KA- ME-HA..." he chanted.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and he turned around to look at the half-finished attack. It was too late to try and throw an opposing attack, and if he avoided it, the ki blast would partly destroy the woodlands and some of the residential animals. Goten knew Trunks would have to take the hit. The only alternative was to defend. Trunks gathered his ki and focused it onto his defensive technique. He crossed his arms in front of himself ready to brace the attack.  
  
"ME...." shouted Goten.  
  
*FLASH* A fast approaching unfamiliar ki level flickered in his senses.  
  
And before he had the time to finish his attack he was sent pummelling towards the ground at fast speed as another figure rammed into him. He yelled out at the power of the hit and his loss of concentration sent the ki wave into the air rather than its desired target.  
  
He crashed onto the ground at such speed it left a dent in the ground where his body had landed. A cloud of dust filled the air. Goten groaned and then coughed as dust filled his lungs. Slowly blinking his eyes back open the dust settled. Someone had hit him sending him to the ground. But...Trunks had been preparing to defend his attack.  
  
Slowly his eyes adjusted back to normal vision, only to see he was pinned onto the ground by someone. He looked up to see a feminine face looking down at him.  
  
Long Ebony hair tickled his face that hung in strips from the woman's face, framing Dark eyes with a purple hue and a tanned complexion.  
  
Goten looked at the woman pinning him down to the ground with a blank look on his face. He slightly grinned. He didn't mind having a beautiful woman on top of him. She frowned down at him.  
  
There was a sound of leaves crackling nearby as another figure walked over  
  
"Goten? What-" Trunks was cut short as he also saw the woman that had Goten defenceless.  
  
Goten suddenly snapped out eye contact and looked over at Trunks with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"T-Trunks?" he said his voice cracking.  
  
The woman looked over at Trunks and her eyes widened for a second then becoming a stern face again.  
  
"Hey...it's you! Your the woman from last light," said Trunks looking at her "...Although you look much better in daylight" he added.  
  
Noticing what he'd said a blush creeped up on his face.  
  
The woman snorted.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
She said looking back down at Goten with a liquid voice.  
  
Goten let out a chuckle "I should be asking you the same thing, Miss. I mean, this sure is a strange way for people to introduce each other"  
  
The woman narrowed her eyes at him and got up from her position on him. Goten frowned suddenly feeling cold and also stood up. He twisted his shoulder around. That blow had done a bit more damage than he thought.  
  
The woman crossed her arms defensively and looked at the two suspiciously. Slowly she began talking.  
  
"You're most likely not going to believe what I'm going to tell you. But it's important. I come from another Planet. One that's far away from this one you humans call Earth. Both my parents were from a large red planet, and the inhabitants of this planet were natural born fighters. My parents were Part of a crew of elite fighters that were sent to eliminate all beings of different planets to ready them for sale. Kind of like an intergalactic market that sold planets. But when they reached one such planet Pazerui-sei, they had been sent to take over they found out what it was like to experience fear.  
  
The beings that lived on this such planet were monsters. They were not evil, nor good. They did what instinct told them. They had no emotions or minds. Which is why they were called Pasadria. The word itself means drones in their native tongue. And 30 years ago my parents bore me. The Pasadria were furious. They did not know that my parents were able to reproduce and if they feared that if they were to have more offspring we could overtake hem. My parents were slaughtered the day I turned 1."  
  
The woman's face darkened as she spoke, but regaining herself continued on,  
  
"Although this was at the instruction of the most evil demon of them all who was a ruthless murderer called Freiza. They were following his orders. But I never knew what happened to him. I heard he was killed but I'm not sure.  
  
The leader on Pazerui raised me himself, and I always knew what they had done. I knew who my native people were and that these creatures were my captors. I was powerless against them. I was only young and they were all I knew growing up. Them and the pain I was put through. And I'll I've ever wanted was revenge. For the life they gave my parents, for the life they gave me, and for the torture they put through other planets that fell victim to them"  
  
She let out a deep breath that sounded like she had been holding it in forever.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at her, their faces filled with confusion, awe and sympathy. Earth had been invaded before, but always because a new enemy had arrived. But this woman didn't seem like an enemy...was she?  
  
"Well. Just to stop anymore confusion, what is your name?" said Goten  
  
"Keikisha" She spat.  
  
"Hey, that's a really nice name, you-"  
  
She snorted cutting him off  
  
"-I despise it. It was the name given to me by the Pasadria. I...don't know my real name"  
  
She continued on after a moment of awkward silence.  
  
"I escaped the day I turned 30 Earth years and came to the closest Planet seeking refuge. Which just happened to be Earth."  
  
She twitched her nose and looked up at the sky.  
  
"Although this Planet and its inhabitants have been extremely different to where I came from. The weather is much hotter and has taken some getting used to."  
  
Untying the rope from her slim waist she took off her black-blue robe and set it next to a close tree. Goten and Trunks looked at her wide-eyed.  
  
Aside from the fact that her body was perfectly shaped with the right curves in the right places, she was wearing Saiyan armor. Battered, dirtied and worn from battles gone past, although it was definitely Saiyan armour. It had the familiar blue skintight spandex underneath, and it also had the top armour, which protected the chest, of course shaped for a woman. And judging by the shoulders where the pads had apparently been broken off, and thigh protection that it still had, it must have been an older model.  
  
But the one thing that stood out was the furry belt around her waist. Which was revealed to not be a belt at all as it slowly unwrapped itself from around her waist and moved around in the air behind her. A tail.  
  
Trunks looked her up and down. All the signs were there. But there was only one way to find out for sure.  
  
"Excuse me for asking but...what were the species of your original planet called?"  
  
The woman raised her eyebrow suspiciously  
  
"My parents were both from Vegeta-sei. The inhabitants of that Planet were called Saiya-jin. I'm also a full-blooded Saiya-jin. I was always told the Saiya-jin people were cold-hearted bastards. They were no better than the Pasadria and for that I wouldn't want to meet another even if I could. But that's' irrelevant.  
  
I would have remained undercover in this forest for the rest of my life if I had to, which mind you would be a very long time. But, then I saw you two sparring. I never knew the humans of this Planet could be such skilled fighters. The scouters read only inferior beings lived on Earth which is why I assumed I'd be safe here. But watching you two fighting, I found a New Hope.  
  
You see you two have a gift to be able to manipulate energy also known as ki. I've heard about the art of ki which can bring great power to its user if used properly and trained. I always dreamed of being able to learn ki manipulation but never could do it. I can only sense others life energy. Which is only a basic technique I would need to do to for my own good to survive on Pazerui."  
  
She paused for a while as if considering what she would say next  
  
"...I can't believe I'm about to say this. Would you two teach me how to manipulate ki or even train me for that matter?"  
  
She said, although she still wore a frown on her face  
  
"I understand if you don't even believe me. You're only a couple of humans after all"  
  
Goten blinked  
  
"Uhh actually both of us are half-"  
  
Trunks elbowed Goten in the ribs before he could finish his sentence. Goten winced at the stab of pain.  
  
"Excuse us for a second while we talk about it" Trunks said then grabbing Goten's arm and dragging him to a nearby tree away from Keikisha.  
  
She blinked looking at them.  
  
Humans sure are strange...  
  
"Ow! My arm, Trunks! You know it does come off if you pull it hard enough..Ow!"  
  
Goten whined as he was dragged along like a rag doll.  
  
When they were far enough Trunks let his arm go and Goten sat on the ground rubbing his arm  
  
"That hurt!"  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" said Trunks folding his arms and looking at Goten.  
  
Goten frowned "Trying to re-adjust my poor arm. What does it look like?"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes "I mean do you realise what you were about to say back there?"  
  
Goten blinked blankly "Yes. I was just going to say that we're Saiyans too. Why not? She's a Saiyan."  
  
"A Saiyan that doesn't want anything to do with her race. We can't just tell her who we really are. She'll try to run away or something. Looking at her I wouldn't say she's too stable emotionally."  
  
Goten was silent for a moment. Suddenly he grinned  
  
"Just like your dad!"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped  
  
"Look, just don't say anything about Saiyans at all around her. All we need to do is act like the humans we're meant to be"  
  
"Does that mean we're going to train her?"  
  
Trunks was silent lost in thoughts. He shrugged "Why not?"  
  
A cough was heard from the other side of the woods where Kiekisha still waited. They looked at her as she tapped her foot impatiently, her tail swishing behind her and she was not looking too happy.  
  
Goten got up off the damp grass and walked back over along with Trunks.  
  
"Well?" She said.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at each other then looked at her. "We'll do it. Listening to your story we feel obliged to help you in any way possible"  
  
Keikisha's pink lips rose up in a small smile. Now the two demi-saiyans got a full look of her.  
  
Her dark purple eyes seemed hypnotic and full of life even though she was frowning most of the time. Her long ebony hair was tied up in a high ponytail that rested high on her head and locks of hair ran over her shoulder and down her back. If she let it out it would have reached the point where her tail protruded. Long bangs of hair hung over her face casting some of it in shadows. And her figure was hugged nicely by the saiyan armor showing off a full figure most likely formed from a whole life full of action and exercise. She looked to be in her early twenties or late teens. Although she had already said she was 30 Earth years old.  
  
"Arigatou" She said bowing respectfully. She must have truly been grateful to show a sign of weakness.  
  
"I take it back. She's nothing like your dad," said Goten. He looked around. "Uhh..Where are you going to stay? We can't train you right now. It'll take a few days minimum-"  
  
"You can stay at Capsule Corp. with me if you like. We have plenty of room," Trunks said suddenly. Goten looked at Trunks.  
  
Keikisha regained her composure. She eyed him again "No. I'd rather stay here in the forest. It's peaceful here. I enjoy my privacy. And I've lived by myself long enough to be able to fend for myself. Plus I don't even know you two. I just want training"  
  
That and the fact she still couldn't trust them.  
  
"Oh, well that's fine. We'll be back tomorrow for your first training session so be ready then."  
  
Then he took off flying into the sky. Goten prepared to fly off too. He turned around and waved at Keikisha  
  
"Bye!"  
  
He said happily and disappeared into a dot in the sky in the same direction Trunks had gone.  
  
Keikisha watched him go and then turned around to where she had set up a camp the night before. Picking up her cloak she threw it over her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks cursed out loud.  
  
"I didn't even ask what their names were"  
  
  
  
Goten fastened his pace as he tried to catch up to Trunks. Soon he was right beside him as he looked over at Trunks who was looking straight ahead looking as if he were thinking a million things.  
  
Goten smirked "What was that about Trunks?"  
  
Trunks didn't look at him "What are you talking about?"  
  
Goten laughed "I saw how you threw yourself at her. What were you planning on? Hoping you'll spend the night in each other's arms I suppose?" he laughed even more as he used Trunks' own words against him.  
  
Trunks shot Goten a deadly look "You're reading things in between the lines. All I meant is what I said. Capsule Corp. has a lot of room"  
  
Goten shrugged "And the fact that she's totally hot has no effect on you whatsoever?"  
  
"Yes. I mean NO! Goten!" He growled turning towards the black haired demi saiya-jin with a look of death in his eyes.  
  
Goten laughed and flew down to Capsule Corp. as it came into view to get away from Trunks' angry grasp.  
  
He ran inside the building as Trunks' landed on the ground. "GOTEN!" He yelled.  
  
Goten looked around. He didn't want to be around Trunks when he was angry. Bra walked over behind Goten. He didn't notice too busy hiding. Bra poked him in the back.  
  
Goten screamed.  
  
Bra giggled at him.  
  
Goten sighed looking at her "Bra! You nearly gave me a heart attack"  
  
Bra kept giggling "Well why are you hiding from Trunks anyway?" said she tilting her head.  
  
Goten blinked. "Oh yeah!" He said happily and flew out the window most obviously heading towards his house.  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow watching him go  
  
"Well, that's not exactly what I meant"  
  
She walked around the corner of the wall and ran into Trunks. "HI!" She chirped waving at him. Trunks sighed. "Bra, have you seen Goten?"  
  
Bra nodded "He's gone home"  
  
Trunks sighed again this time frustrated.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Trunks walked over and picked it up off the receiver  
  
"Hello?"  
  
A laughing voice was other the other side of the line. Trunks growled "Goten!"  
  
He rolled his eyes "Ahh forget it. So what do you want anyway?"  
  
Goten tried muffling his laughter "Well, are you serious about this whole training thing? I mean..I've never trained anyone before,"  
  
"Come on Goten, it can't be that hard. Everyone's trained someone before"  
  
Goten seemed to consider it on the other line "Yeah, I suppose you're right"  
  
Trunks sat down at the kitchen table and leaned his head on the palm of one hand. Something caught his eye. Looking down he saw the same newspaper that his mother had been reading this morning. Only this time he looked at the photo.  
  
"Kami-sama." he whispered.  
  
"What?" Goten said confused from the other side.  
  
"Goten...did you see the news this morning about a giant monkey in Satan City?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm looking at the paper right now"  
  
"Well look closely"  
  
"I AM!"  
  
Trunks groaned "No! I mean look..it's wearing clothes. Not just any clothes either. And no gorilla has a tail. Last night there was a full moon. It was an Oozaru. Kiekisha was an Oozaru last night. It must have been because of the full moon, and the fact she has a tail"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh" said Goten in awe. "Well would you look at that. It is Saiyan armor..."  
  
"But she still has her tail. It must be that the transformation wears out after a while. After all, what would the Saiya-jin have done on their planet if it was permanent?"  
  
"Yeah..But hey I'm gonna go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?"  
  
"Right. Bye Goten"  
  
And with that he hung up the phone.  
  
He looked at the newspaper again.  
  
He sighed and walked over to the couch putting his feet up. Even not being at work was still hard work. It was starting to get dark. He didn't even realise how long it had been.  
  
"A full moon..Well why had it affected me last night? I hadn't become Oozaru but it had still been arising feelings in me I couldn't explain. And the smell of spring has become overpowering lately." He thought out loud  
  
His eyes closed slowly as he relaxed on the sofa. He twitched and opened his eyes again to see another pair of big sky blue eyes looking down at him.  
  
Bra giggled.  
  
Trunks moaned "Bra! Can't you see I'm trying to relax?"  
  
Bra sat down on the smaller sofa opposite him and crossed her legs "Aww don't get all grouchy on me. I just heard what you said just then."  
  
"And?" Trunks started closing his eyes again.  
  
"I know why."  
  
Trunks sat up on the sofa and raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'how?'  
  
Bra smiled and flicked blue hair over her shoulder "Unlike you big brother, I am interested on how the Saiyan act and why. So I just ask dad"  
  
"Well? Why? I don't get it. It's happened before but never this strong"  
  
"It's simple. Saiyans are in tune with nature just like animals are. The full moon is also a source of energy power-up, which is why you were feeling those strange feelings. Oozaru is what gets rid of those feelings. But since we don't have our tails anymore, natural instinct tells us to fight more and more.  
  
As for the whole Spring thing," she shrugged, "Well you know what animals do in spring, right?"  
  
Trunks' whole face turned pale "You...mean.?"  
  
Bra giggled and ran away.  
  
Trunks groaned and buried his head in his hands  
  
"Why couldn't I have just been a normal human?"  
  
   
  
  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Well, this chapter wasn't all the most enjoyable. I had to try and find a way to get information across but how was the real question. I know Keikisha seems like..well..a Mary Sue right now -_-; But keep in mind this chapter is just an introduction. I always had the idea that there were other Saiyans sent away to planets which Freiza had missed, just like Goku. Her parents were part of one of these crews.  
  
You can also find a drawing from this chapter here: =)  
  
http:// dbnext.iwarp.com/dust2.jpg 


	3. Tension

A Sky of Dust  
  
"..Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true"  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Tension  
  
Darkness. Shadows. That was all that was seen. Nothing else. Deep breaths found themselves escaping from her lips. Was it fear that tinged in her mere gasps for air?  
  
She looked around. Why couldn't she see anything?  
  
She found herself moving along although all seemed lost. A crunch was heard behind her. She screamed loudly and turned around. Slapping a hand over her mouth she crouched down so she couldn't be seen. Even through she herself could not see anything, they could still see her. They could smell her fear. They could smell her blood...  
  
The little girl felt small whimpers escaping her lips. Every ragged breath she took hurt her lungs. She felt the warmth the small drops of liquid made. The tears falling along her cheeks.  
  
She could feel them then. They were close. Suddenly a flash of light filled her vision. She screamed a pain filled scream as her world collapsed around her...  
  
  
  
Keikisha gasped for air as she sat up on the bed she had made herself from leaves and soft grass. She took in deep breaths as she tried to regain herself from the nightmare. That had been a re-occurring dream she had had for so long. She could still feel her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly her breath regained its steadiness.  
  
She closed her eyes then snapping them open again. She knew she couldn't dream when she was conscious...but she could still feel the fear. She looked up into the sky. It was bright and beginning to get warm. She felt that familiar flash in her mind again.  
  
So that was what woke her up.  
  
2 kis were approaching her rapidly.  
  
"It must be those two humans from yesterday," She said out loud, as if to re-assure herself more than to make a statement.  
  
She stood up and performed some stretches she always did at the beginning of the day. It was much easier to tell what time it was on Earth. The sun was always moving along its course in the same pattern everyday. On Pazerui however, things were always dark. And cold. And lonely.  
  
She looked at a tied piece of red fabric onto her upper arm. She had always worn it ever since she was born. It was symbolic to her of her parents. It had been her father's she had been told.  
  
Of course, she had never gotten to know who her parents were, but to her they were the only people who had ever cared about her, even if it was very little. After all, they didn't send her away as a baby to conquer some far away planet. Although she knew in her mind that if she had been on Vegeta- sei they most probably would have.  
  
She stood up straight and leaning against a tree she crossed her arms and wrapped her tail around her waist.  
  
Two males figures landed in front of her. One had black, rebellious spiky hair and wide, bright charcoal eyes. The other had soft lavender hair and electric sky blue eyes.  
  
"So you came after all, humans" said Keikisha smirking slightly.  
  
Trunks nodded. Goten stood forward. He had an orange gi on which had the Kame symbol on it and the same blue undershirt. It looked exactly like his father's Martial arts gi.  
  
"Just one question Keiki," he said smiling  
  
Keikisha raised an eyebrow  
  
"Keiki?" she said her voice laced with amusement  
  
Goten grinned even wider if that were possible "I mean, I know that my friend here and I both come from Earth," he pointed a thumb in Trunks' direction, "but why keep reminding us?"  
  
Keikisha smirked again "I don't even know your names"  
  
Goten and Trunks face faulted.  
  
"Good point." Goten rubbed a hand behind his head sheepishly "Well my name's Son Goten" He said then reached out to her hand to shake it politely.  
  
The female Saiyan flinched back reflexly. She looked at Goten with narrowed eyes. Goten seemed unaffected and kept smiling. This was another Earth tradition Keikisha wasn't used to.  
  
She slowly extended her hand and Goten shook hands with her, her face softened.  
  
"Gomen. I'm not used to your Earth methods"  
  
Goten shrugged "You'll get used to it, Keiki"  
  
Keikisha smiled. These humans certainly were strange. They could fight better than anything she had ever seen. So why was he so nice? And what had she done to deserve being treated this way. She wasn't used to it. But it felt...nice.  
  
Trunks watched on as the two talked carefree. Just as if they were two normal people... Not two aliens from outer space who didn't even know a single thing about each other.  
  
"Well, what's your name?" Keikisha said turning towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks looked over at her, his lavender hair falling over his face. "My name is Trunks Briefs," he said then blowing the lock of hair out of his face. His handsome face was serious and his arms remained crossed in front of his chest. He wore a black tank top which had the words 'Capsule' written on it and loose grey sweat pants, which hid his well-built form.  
  
Keikisha studied him for a while. She bowed respectfully "Trunks-sensei"  
  
'Mental note; not all humans act the same way' she thought to herself.  
  
Goten cracked his knuckles "So we are going to train you, right?"  
  
Keikisha stood up. Her face regained its serious expression. She nodded slowly "Hai"  
  
"But another question first. Yesterday when you first met us, Uhh...Why did you tackle me out of the air? I mean, couldn't you have just waited for us to finish sparring?" said Goten.  
  
"I didn't know how your species acted. And getting you off-guard was a good way to get you defenceless." She smirked, the way she did when she knew she was making a point "It worked didn't it?"  
  
Goten blushed.  
  
Trunks coughed "First I think we should teach you the most basic ki techniques, such as flying and basic ki concentration. After that we can head onto ki blasts and once all the basics are mastered we can teach you more complicated techniques."  
  
"You mean ki has multi-purposes? Including levitation?"  
  
Trunks nodded. "Anyone can learn to fly. It's the most basic form of ki manipulation."  
  
"Okay then. Teach me how it's done," she said.  
  
Trunks explained how flying was learnt. He found it was harder to explain than he thought.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow watching them. "What was that all about?" he thought out loud. When he thought about it, Trunks had seemed edgy ever since this morning. He shrugged it off and watched as Trunks explained flying.  
  
"...And when you concentrate that energy you can concentrate it to rise up. Without you even noticing it'll levitate you with it." said Trunks.  
  
Keikisha had her eyes closed and she seemed to be deep in concentration.  
  
"Are you getting it Keiki?" Goten shouted.  
  
A smile tugged at her lips but she quickly went back to a serious face "I'm concentrating baka"  
  
Slowly her feet levitated a bit off the ground. Only about 1 or 2 inches, but she was still levitating. She must have noticed as her eyes shot open and she fell to the ground as she lost her concentration. She growled, "If it's like this every time one wishes to fly I'd be better off not learning it"  
  
Trunks half-smiled "You're doing very well. For humans it would take about 3 or 4 days to just get their feet off the ground. And later flying will just come naturally. Learning how to do it is the hard part"  
  
Keikisha stood up and sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated again. She wobbled a bit, but this time she was at least 1/2 an inch higher than last time.  
  
Goten yawned watching as the training went on as well as the day. This was like watching fireworks. The first time or even second time you see it it's amazing. But when you see it all the time it becomes...well, boring.  
  
Soon the day was coming to an end. Keikisha could now levitate naturally, although she still couldn't fly at a fast speed like Goten and Trunks could of course.  
  
Keikisha sat on the ground looking completely worn.  
  
"Well we're going to be going now. It's getting late. Tomorrow we'll master the flying technique and then after the basic ki techniques" said Trunks. And with that he shot up flying into the sky.  
  
"See ya Keiki" Goten said and flew away.  
  
"Bye Son-kun"  
  
Keikisha took in a deep breath. She shuddered. There it was again. She hated this time of year and all it stood for. She was worn out today, but not because of the training itself. But because it was Spring. Spring made Saiyan women weaker and the males stronger. Usually they would be equal, but Spring was mating season. The Male Saiyan dominated their chosen mate to breed with and guarded her from other males at all costs. She hated that. Rules set for everything. And the fact that the Saiyan woman had no right to choose whom she would breed with. It was the male's choice. Another reason she was grateful she would never have to set her eyes on another Saiyan as long as she lived. Especially a male.  
  
And she hated the fact she had still seemed defenceless her whole life when the Saiyans were known for their strength. Other than that monster Frieza and the other Coldians of course. She shuddered at the mere thought of that murderer. But she was curious as to what had happened to him. He hadn't been heard from for years. Most assumed he was undercover. Others had said his brother Cooler had taken over the interplanetary trade. She didn't know. And frankly, she didn't care.  
  
She looked up as the Sun began to set. This planet was so beautiful. She couldn't help but wonder how it had been missed by a Saiyan to conquer it for sale. She leaned back against a tree. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Why were humans so similar to her race when they lived light years away? And what would they need to fight for?  
  
A she heard a shrill chirping in a tree nearby. She gained a defensive pose and growled. She saw the small blue bird on a branch nearby. She let her arms fall by her side. That little bird's chirping brought undesired memories. It sounded just like the lock on her chamber had on Pazerui. And when she heard that, she knew the Pasadria would torture her somehow.  
  
She suddenly felt cold and headed to her small campsite.  
  
  
  
The rest of the week seemed to pass by quicker than ever. Keikisha was learning more and more techniques by the day. By the end of just one week she should have been able fly and shoot basic ki blasts.  
  
But she still felt like she couldn't trust them. Her heart had set up a fort around itself, which was explainable after all she had lived through.  
  
And the past two days Goten had been arriving earlier to supposedly train Keikisha. But whenever Trunks arrived, Goten had been talking to her teaching her about Earth's way of living.  
  
Goten had also been noticing some changes. It seemed that everyday Trunks had become even colder towards him. But he never knew why. And having his  
  
naive personality, he shrugged it off. It was probably lack of sleep he guessed.  
  
And today was no exception.  
  
Trunks looked around the surroundings of the small forest. Landing down he couldn't see anyone or anything. He guessed Goten had slept in or something and Kiekisha must be getting ready for today's training session. He crossed his arms.  
  
It was silent which was unusual for this time of day. It was early morning. But the only thing he could hear was the rushing of water from the small stream which passed along next to the small forest Keikisha had made herself comfortable in.  
  
There was a snap of twigs in the distance. Trunks' head shot up, alert. There was no one there. Cautiously, and out of curiosity he walked along to see what it was that had made the noise. He saw a shiny object on the ground. Raising an eyebrow he bent down to pick it up. A creaking noise filled his ears and the next thing he knew he had fallen into a deep hole which had been covered by leaves and sticks. He cursed rubbing his head. He had hit it against the hard surface on the bottom of the pit.  
  
"Hey there!" He heard a voice calling down to him from above the hole. He looked up to see two faces looking down at him.  
  
Trunks growled  
  
"Goten! What do you think you're doing? I'm not in the mood for your tricks"  
  
Goten laughed  
  
"Hey, it was her idea" He said pointing to Keikisha who was standing next to him. "She was trying to explain to me how these traps work and I didn't get it"  
  
She smirked looking down in the pit.  
  
Trunks blinked at her a couple of times before sighing frustrated. He stood up in the hole and slowly floated out of it. He brushed the dirt off himself.  
  
"That's the oldest trick in the book"  
  
"You're the one who fell for it, human" said Keikisha contemptuously  
  
Trunks snorted and walked over to the stream. He cupped his hands gathering some of the water and splashed it on his face.  
  
"If you two have finished playing games we can get back to training." He said emotionless, wiping the rest of the dirt from his clothes.  
  
Goten's face washed over with a look of sadness. Usually Trunks would have been joining in laughing. What had happened to the team they once were? Had they really drifted apart that much in just this time...  
  
"Hai Sensei" Keikisha agreed.  
  
And so the day dragged on with the usual training. Trunks watched as Keikisha tried manipulating ki to form an energy blast of sorts. She sure was learning quickly. Just like any Saiyan. But there were still questions he knew he couldn't ask her. Why did she know hardly anything about ki, and yet she knew so much about her ancestors even though she said she despised them? But that would almost totally confirm that she hadn't reached the level of Super Saiyan. What was her desperation to train so much if she had already escaped from the Pasadria?  
  
He frowned. These questions and many others had him mildly suspicious of her.  
  
Concentration filled the female Saiyans purple eyes and beads of sweat ran down her forehead. She stared into the palm of her hand as if something would appear there any second. She narrowed her eyes. She never thought it could have been this hard to perform such a simple task.  
  
Then, slowly she formed a small ki energy ball in her hands.  
  
She smirked "See? I told you. 1 day is all it took," she said proudly.  
  
Trunks snorted, "That took me a few hours to learn. And that was when I was 7 years old. You've still got a loooong way to go before you'll reach Gotens level or mine. In fact, I'm not even sure you will"  
  
Keikisha stared at him wide eyed.  
  
Trunks smirked and turned away from her to get a drink from the stream.  
  
She growled angrily. How dare he think so low of her? Her?! A Saiyan!  
  
She growled angrily and threw the energy right at his back. She smirked again. That ought to teach him to doubt her.  
  
But, right before it hit not even turning around, Trunks swat it away as if it were a fly.  
  
Keikisha gaped open mouthed as Trunks chuckled  
  
"See?"  
  
She ground her teeth growling furiously under her breath. She couldn't understand it. Humans were meant to be of a low class species! And why was he being so smug about it? He was acting just like...a Saiyan!  
  
She growled enraged and in a flash she charged at him a fist full of anger aimed directly at him. Trunks moved his feet around on the ground and twisted his body in time to catch her fist. She shot daggers at him through fiery purple eyes.  
  
He smirked  
  
"You know, they say people with purple eyes have psychic abilities"  
  
Keikisha frowned  
  
"And I heard that people with blue eyes have patience and stamina"  
  
She then aimed another punch aimed directly at his gut.  
  
He twisted his body around and avoided the forceful punch by an inch. She then threw a flury of punches at him and he tried defending or avoiding altogether. He narrowed his eyes at her. She was so dedicated to this. She wanted to fight so badly. So why couldn't she do it? And yet, he did it with ease although he had no need for it.  
  
Yep. He had pissed her off all right.  
  
Trunks grunted as the force of her punches became stronger. If a Saiyan really did become stronger through battles then she was proving it. He had to find a way to stop her and quick or either she or he could end up hurt.  
  
He tried searching for a weak point of attack. No suck luck. through her punches she almost made it impossible to reach her through there.  
  
He remembered one of many battles with Goten. Yes that would work. Quickly he ducked down and before she even realised what was happening he performed a perfect roundhouse kick, which made her legs give way and sent her tumbling onto the ground.  
  
He stood up.  
  
Keikisha moaned and sat up. She'd hit her head against a rock on the ground. A trail of blood made it's way down her forehead. She held her hand where it was and looked down at the ground. Her pride had obviously been shattered.  
  
Trunks blinked "Keikisha..?" he said softly.  
  
Goten walked over to where Keikisha sat on the dirt ground. "Are you okay?" He asked sympathetically. He put his hand over the blood wiping it away. "It's only a scratch. Should be fine tomorrow. You have a fast healing rate anyway." he smiled.  
  
Keikisha studied his face for a moment. As if she were deep in thought.  
  
Suddenly she slapped his hand away and stood up. She walked over to a tree and crossed her arms not looking at either of them.  
  
Goten chuckled "Gee, if you get this bitchy when you lose 1 fight I can't imagine what you would have been like on Pazerui"  
  
Keikisha's head shot around to look at him her eyes flared up. She then moved so fast it appeared as if she had transported and landed a punch square on Goten's jaw.  
  
He stumbled back a couple of steps. He then looked back up at her smiling as if nothing had happened. As if he were mocking her.  
  
She then tried the same thing she had on Trunks and threw a series of punch after punch. Goten struck up a defence not letting her get through. He then aimed a kick aimed directly at her.  
  
This time she was prepared. She caught the kick and threw Goten high up into the air. Goten managed to stop himself in midair and floating above the forest's canopy looked back down, obviously surprised. It was incredible how much she had improved.  
  
She then flew up after him and aimed an uppercut at him. He disappeared and re-appeared behind her. It was a variation of his father's attack he had learnt. He couldn't transport to extremely far distances, but he could transport to locations within a 1-mile radius. Either because he couldn't learn it properly, or because he had never found the time to.  
  
She threw a palm-heel aimed at his jaw once again. Goten raised his elbows as a shield against her. She didn't care. She threw another flurry of incredibly strong punches.  
  
She let out a cry of fury and her form surrounded itself in a white aura of ki. Goten looked at her. No, she wasn't a Super Saiyan. She had just developed a basic ki aura technique. He smiled. She had learnt it on her own without any teaching.  
  
Her ki had concentrated in her body raising her strength to an incredible level. Although it had lowered her defence.  
  
Goten groaned as the force of punch after punch was beginning to threaten him to lose his defence position. He could feel the blood draining out of his arms from keeping them in the same position.  
  
Then Keikisha threw one final ki charged punch at his shield of arms. And her ki aura faded. Her arms dropped to her sides. Slowly Goten lowered his arms relieved as the pain went away.  
  
Keikisha's eyes were half open. She then groaned as her body fell limp and onto Goten. He held her up in his arms. She had used up so much energy in those attacks she had almost used it all up. Almost.  
  
She moaned weakly into his chest. He smiled. She was still trying to fight it.  
  
Slowly he lowered her back onto the ground. Keikisha looked up at his smiling face. He was taking her back down? Why? He had the perfect opportunity to finish her off and here he was saving her.  
  
"...Son-kun?" She said softly.  
  
Goten gave her a re-assuring squeeze as he settled her back onto the ground. She stumbled weakly as she tried standing up and decided it would be better to sit down.  
  
The sun was starting to set.  
  
"These days go by faster everyday," Goten said.  
  
Trunks snorted, "I'm heading off. Don't take this the wrong way Keikisha but it will take some time for you to perfect hand-to-hand combat. Are you familiar with the use of weapons?"  
  
She nodded "Of course. If I couldn't fight then I'd have to use weapons on Pasadria, ne"  
  
"Then perhaps another day I can test your use of weaponry" And with that he flew up into the sky to head home.  
  
Goten stood up to also leave.  
  
"..Son-kun?" Keikisha said.  
  
Goten looked back at her.  
  
She looked at the ground uncomfortably. "Th-Thankyou"  
  
He smiled at her; the sunset gave a new added glow to his handsome face, rebellious black hair blowing in the soft breeze.  
  
"Anytime Keiki-chan"  
  
  
  
His feet made a soft thump as Trunks landed in front of the giant dome- shaped building which was his home. He ran a hand through his hair and cringed. He looked at his arm and noticed a purple bruise there. Keikisha really had done some damage.  
  
Keikisha...  
  
Whenever he heard her name now it set him off into the same train of thought that went around in circles. The future was one of these questions. Would she live in that forest for the rest of her long Saiyan life?  
  
He shook his head trying to clear his head and walked inside. By now it was dark outside and the lights were off in the house. He guessed Bra had gone out to another party and Bulma was sleeping. Even if it didn't seem like it, running Capsule Corp. was extremely tiresome.  
  
He walked over to the fridge and slowly opened it to find something to eat. He was starving and his demi-saiyan stomach would need a lot of food to fill it up.  
  
He threw the fridge door closed with his free elbow and cursed. He had forgotten about the bruise on his arm.  
  
"So..." A voice said from the darkness.  
  
Trunks yelped and shot his head around towards where the voice came from. A light turned on and Bra stood there wearing her usual cute smile on her face.  
  
"Bra! You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to ask you"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bra shook her head  
  
"I may be hyper but I'm not dumb. Everyday for the past 6 days you've been going out in the morning and coming back when it's dark. So what is Trunks? A new girlfriend? A secret cult?"  
  
Trunks scoffed some of the food down  
  
"No and No. And it's none of your business" He grunted  
  
She sat down on the nearby table "Oh? Well you know I can just force it out of you" She smirked "...Or maybe daddy can have a say in it"  
  
Trunks growled. Bra was Vegeta's little girl and she knew it. And whenever she wanted something she went to him or else things got very ugly.  
  
"Fine. But if I tell you, you have to swear you won't tell anyone. Not a single person you understand? This is very serious Bra"  
  
"Okay, Okay! But I really don' see what could be so life threateningly important"  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
"Well about 6 days ago as you said, Goten and I found someone who was determined to have us train her. But you won't believe who she is.  
  
She's a female Saiyan who's a fugitive from another planet. Her parents were part of a Saiyan crew sent to a Planet to purge it. But this particular planet they couldn't conquer and were killed. She was the only one left and the torture of living there was so bad that she escaped to another planet seeking refuge where they couldn't find her. That planet was of course Earth.  
  
Goten and I have been training for the past few days although she won't say why she needs it. Satisfied? You can't tell anyone because if you do both she and us could be in serious trouble"  
  
Bra was silent for a moment processing the information she had just been told.  
  
"Are...Are you sure? I mean...how do you know she's even a Saiyan!"  
  
Trunks showed her the newspaper from the other day. The one with an Oozaru on the front page  
  
"...She still has a tail, Bra"  
  
Bra snatched the paper from Trunks' hand and her eye's looked like they would fall out of her head.  
  
"Oozaru! It..... It really is true," She breathed.  
  
  
  
The Next Day  
  
  
  
Going to train your little Saiyan friend are you?" Bra snickered. She was wearing a tight top that said 'Princess' in glitter on it and a white mini- skirt. It was just like Bra to be always wearing the latest clothes.  
  
Trunks shot her a look. "I told you, it's pure training. That's all. And keep your voice down, you'll wake up mom and dad"  
  
Bra shrugged, her long blue hair falling over her shoulder, "Dad's training in the gravity room"  
  
Trunks shook his head "It figures."  
  
He headed towards the door and was about to fly off-  
  
"Hey, Trunks"  
  
Trunks looked over his shoulder at his sister who was grinning mischievously. Whenever she got that look she was up to something. He knew it.  
  
"What?" He answered raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's been a week remember? We have to go say bye to Pan-chan. She's moving today."  
  
Trunks slapped himself "I completely forgot! Well..I guess I'll have to cut today's' training off short. I don't' think she'll like this though.."  
  
"What is her name anyway? And...Why don't you take her with us?"  
  
Trunks looked at Bra as if she had sprouted an extra head  
  
"Are you insane?! You know what I told you yesterday! We would just cause even more problems if everyone found out there was another Saiyan on this planet. And her name is Keikisha"  
  
Bra giggled "Keikisha? I thought all Saiyan names had to do with Vegetables?"  
  
"Keikisha isn't her real name. That's the name the aliens gave her. She doesn't know what her name really is."  
  
An awkward silence hovered in the air between them  
  
"Anyway I have to go"  
  
"But Trunks-!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes getting impatient "What?  
  
"I want to meet her. Pan and me are the only other females with Saiyan blood on this Earth. I want to find out what life is like for a full blood female. And plus, she could tell me some other things about a woman's Saiyan life dad doesn't even know about."  
  
Trunks rubbed his sinuses with his fore fingers as if he had a headache. He looked back at Bra who was still grinning absent-mindedly. He sighed. He knew she would eventually get her way anyway whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Just remember that you're supposed to be human." He grunted and flew up into the sky. Bra giggled and flew up into the clear blue sky behind him.  
  
  
  
"And that's it. See? It's not that hard. You just have to relaaaax and do it. You look like a rusty robot the way you were doing it before" Goten explained prancing around, leaves crunching beneath his feet.  
  
"You look like a moron Son-kun" Keikisha said flatly, sitting under a nearby tree.  
  
Goten laughed "Aww Come on! Anyone can dance. Although it is a lot easier with music."  
  
"And I don't see why humans have such stupid traditions."  
  
"Tell you what. If I can find a battery-powered radio I'll bring some music down here for you to hear. Then it won't look so weird"  
  
Keikisha was about to protest when her sixth sense flicked, indicating some ki's were approaching.  
  
"There's Trunks. But who does that other ki belong to?" She said suspiciously.  
  
Goten grinned "Wow..he actually brought Bra with him"  
  
Keikisha blushed. She knew what that word meant. "What?!" She screeched, then crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
The two figures then landed in front of them. Although Trunks wasn't looking too happy. Kiekisha stood up.  
  
"Sensei"  
  
Trunks was wearing a black training gi which had the Capsule Corp. logo on the back. He'd had it for a few days now. And Goten was wearing his usual orange gi.  
  
Kiekisha then looked at the smiling woman behind Trunks.  
  
Her bright blue eyes seemed full of life and long blue hair floated behind her, bangs falling in front of her face. She also had a well-built figure and by the look of her clothes, wasn't ashamed to show it off. She appeared to be around her late teens.  
  
She had a beautiful face, but it was soft and pink tinged lips curved up in a smile. Her face radiated with happiness and energy. Almost as if it had an inner glow. Completely different to Keikisha who had sharp facial features and her red lips always seemed to be serious, giving her a sultry, seductive look. Both women were equally attractive, but in different ways.  
  
"Hi! I'm Bra. Nice to meet you" She chirped happily.  
  
"Hai. Also." Keikisha said still eyeing Bra. "..... Is this your mate, Trunks?" she said looking at them.  
  
Trunks and Bra looked at each other then broke up in laughter. Goten laughed along with them uncontrollably.  
  
Keikisha looked at the laughing people in front of her. She frowned. She really couldn't see what was so amusing. And she was starting to lose her patience. She growled  
  
"What?!"  
  
They tried to calm their laughter.  
  
"Don't be a baka Keiki-chan" Goten chuckled.  
  
Keikisha slapped him on the back sending him stumbling forward, then falling onto the ground.  
  
Goten picked a leaf off his head "Hey, you're a lot stronger than you realise you know"  
  
Keikisha smirked.  
  
"What he meant to say is that I'm Trunks' sister. Which is why we found it so funny. Sorry. We were being kinda rude" Bra smiled.  
  
Keikisha's tail moved in the air behind her, slinking hypnotically. "I see. Well then I assume you know who I am"  
  
Bra nodded.  
  
Keikisha kept her serious face. "Although I don't want anyone to know about me I guess it's okay since you're Trunks-sensei's sister. But I do need to get to training instead of wasting time."  
  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Today's training will have to be cut short. We have to get going to say goodbye to a close friend," Trunks said.  
  
Goten stood up dusting himself off "Oh yeah! Brother's moving today. Gee...I wasn't really looking forward to today. We hardly ever see him as it is. Including Pan"  
  
Keikisha walked over to the stream and sat down on a large, flat rock crossing her legs, not facing them.  
  
"It doesn't bother me. I can train on my own. Go now for all I care"  
  
Bra walked over to where the female Saiyan sat next to the crystal clear stream. She looked at Keikisha, then going over to her other side and looking at her. She ran her eyes over her, making Keikisha extremely uncomfortable. She narrowed her eyes at the hyper teenage girl.  
  
'Very different to me. Almost opposite. But why do I sense a different kind of ki from her? It doesn't make sense..' Keikisha thought.  
  
"I got it!" Bra said suddenly with a finger held high in the air. "Keikisha.." said she grinning sickeningly at her. "How would you like to come with us?"  
  
Keikisha raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Sure" she said sarcastically.  
  
She then put her tail in Bra's face tickling her nose "And how will I explain this? No way. I don't want to expose myself anymore than necessary."  
  
"Bra" Trunks and Goten whispered harshly from further away. She looked over to see them both shaking their heads furiously. She giggled waving a hand at them.  
  
"I don't see why not"  
  
Trunks shot a look at her that said 'You know exactly why',  
  
Bra ignored him "All we need to do is make you looks like one of us. A human basically. It'll be easier than you think. You can come shopping with me right now and I'll get you all fixed up. The way you're looking right now, all dirty and wearing that icky Saiyan armour anyone would be suspicious of you. And plus you can meet our friends and learn some more about how human's live"  
  
Keikisha looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
Bra winked "And they know Ki manipulation too"  
  
That point convinced her.  
  
"Ki? Well, if they know the art of ki it wouldn't be a complete waste of time meeting them."  
  
"Great! Now let's go shopping!" Bra smiled.  
  
"Shopping?" the female Saiyan said confused.  
  
Bra grabbed her arm and took her flying into the air in the opposite direction from where she came. "See you at Kame Island!" Bra yelled down at Goten and Trunks.  
  
Both demi-saiyans looked at the two slowly disappearing women with their jaws on the ground.  
  
They just couldn't imagine Bra going with Keikisha shopping, of all people and things.  
  
  
  
The mall was full of busy people shopping to buy random things. It was a Friday after all.  
  
Bra smiled happily as she walked along the many shops looking in random windows, ignoring the stares and often comments from males seeking her attention. Along with her was a very dirty and serious looking woman who appeared to be not much older than her.  
  
"Woman, err, Bra. I don't like this place. It has an odd aroma and people seem to be looking at me strangely. Especially the males." Keikisha said walking behind Bra, her arms crossed.  
  
Bra broke her gaze with a newest fashion in the window to look at the female Saiyan. She could see why. Her tail was swishing freely in the air behind her and her Saiyan armour was dirty and worn from so much training.  
  
Bra grinned "Just think of that as their way of saying hi. And as for this" she said pointing to Keikisha's tail "This'll have to go around your waist for now"  
  
She went and grabbed hold of Keikisha's tail and before she could protest Bra had grabbed onto it and was wrapping it around her waist. Keikisha's balance wobbled and her knees grew weak  
  
"Ungh..." She groaned woozily.  
  
"Hmm? What?" Bra said looking at her, not realising the strong grip she had on the Saiyans tail.  
  
"T-tail" Keikisha said looking as if she would fall onto the ground with one poke.  
  
Bra looked back at the tail and gasping let go of it. Immediately Keikisha regained her balance and shook her head.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! The tail is a Saiyan's weak point" She said angrily  
  
Bra grinned sheepishly and put a hand behind her head "Gomen"  
  
'It's been a long time since I had a tail after all' she thought silently.  
  
"Anyway we have to get you some clothes. Any clothes. Hmm..How about there?" said she pointing to the shop she was ogling before.  
  
Keikisha raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
At that second Bra pulled her in the shop and running around excitedly grabbed some clothes from different racks and stands and then shoved them in a very shocked Keikisha's face  
  
"These! Try these on!"  
  
And with that she shoved her into a changing room.  
  
  
  
The wind as strong today. Stronger than usual. Trunks noted as he flew up in the blue sky. They had decided to go back to Capsule Corp. to get ready to go to Kame Island to say Goodbye.  
  
Goten coughed behind him.  
  
"So...long time no see, Trunks" he said sarcastically.  
  
Trunks didn't look at him.  
  
"Trunks, I don't know what it is I've done but whatever it is I'm sorry. You know I don't really mean any jokes I pull. And you've never been one to take them seriously before either. Come to think of it, you were the one who taught me them!"  
  
He heard nothing but the wind rushing in his ears as an answer.  
  
Trunks sighed  
  
"Goten, it's got nothing to do with you. I just don't feel like myself. And besides, you seem to be having fun yourself even without me"  
  
Goten looked at him as they landed at the large building that was Capsule Corporation.  
  
"That's it isn't it? You think I've been ignoring you."  
  
"No. I don't" Trunks shook his head  
  
"Look, whether you want to admit it or not I know that's been bothering you. I just...can't help it. When I'm with Keiki I just feel so full of energy. She listens to whatever I have to say no matter how stupid it is. And both she and I learn something new together everyday. And when I look at her, I know she's wanted nothing more than to be normal her whole life. Just like...us"  
  
Goten smiled, looking at the ground and blushing slightly.  
  
"The truth is...I think I really like her"  
  
Trunks looked at his friend. He meant it all right. He could tell by the look on his face. It's the same one he had when he told him he was going to ask Pares out. And whenever Goten had a crush on a girl it was the same thing.  
  
Goten had always looked up to Trunks as a Best Friend. And Trunks had been acting cold towards him lately in return.  
  
He put a hand on Goten's shoulder  
  
"Goten...I'm Sorry. I don't know what it is but I seriously don't feel like myself. But hey, don't take it personally." He smiled at him for the first time in what had seemed to be forever.  
  
Goten smiled back  
  
"Thankyou Trunks" He looked into the distance  
  
"I just hope Bra hasn't scared Keiki out of ever being around a human again"  
  
They laughed un-aware of how close to the truth that really was.  
  
  
  
"Bra" Came Keikisha's voice from the changing stall. Bra looked at the closed door "What? You have to know how to put on clothes"  
  
Keikisha snorted, "I know that. I'm not stupid. There's just a slight...problem"  
  
Bra blinked. "Well, let me see"  
  
Casually Keikisha opened the stall door to reveal her wearing only her underwear and holding a pair of tight purple pants in one hand. It looked just like if she was ready for a lingerie photo shoot. And she had the looks to match. And this earnt more than a few stares from the other customers.  
  
"These clothes. They aren't exactly convenient. I mean, where is my tail supposed to go?"  
  
Bra stroked her chin with her finger "Well, we'll have to cut you a tail hole later. For now you'll just have to wrap your tail around your waist"  
  
"Good. And if I meet these human friends of yours I don't want them to know about my heritage. You understand"  
  
Bra nodded "Just close the door!" She said and closed the door to the stall.  
  
She frowned. 'Damn. I think she's got an even better figure than me'  
  
  
  
At Kame Island.  
  
The Senshi had decided to meet here as they all knew where this was. It was where they all gathered when a serious situation came up or where they could go to just have fun. It was full of memories.  
  
Gohan sighed walking around the island. The 39 year old Demi-Saiyan had lived through more than he bargained for. But it also gave him things to look upon, which made leaving that much harder. Sure, it wouldn't take long at all for him and his family to just fly over, but time was the problem.  
  
With his new job he would always be on call, and Videl was busy enough as it was. Being the daughter of 'the world's saviour' was partly responsible for this. And Pan...well, Pan was a teenager now. She would become occupied with other things whether she liked or not. He knew it. After all, he had lived in an isolated area of Chikyuu and yet, he always seemed to be doing something. Living in Central Tokyo would be ten times more than that.  
  
He looked out into the ocean and smiled. Yes, change could be for the better.  
  
"Gohan"  
  
A feminine voice floated along the soft ocean breeze.  
  
Gohan looked over to her. Videl smiled softly at him. Gohan still looked like he had when he was thirty. She still couldn't understand what the Saiyans were all about, but she had to accept them. It just hurt her to know that Gohan would live on for so much longer when she eventually passed away, although she tried not to think about it. She however, was showing the natural human signs of aging. She was not very old, but her body was always changing.  
  
Gohan wrapped a strong arm around her pulling her close  
  
"It'll be good for us, Videl. I know it will be" He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Videl sighed "I know it will be Gohan. It's just hard to let the past go"  
  
A silence filled the air. Not an uncomfortable one, but a peacefull one.  
  
Videl laughed softly  
  
"I remember we were in this exact same spot when I was pregnant with Pan and my water broke. And you were going insane with anxiousness. You were running around everywhere and you even asked me if I could still see"  
  
She laughed out loud  
  
"You should have seen yourself"  
  
Gohan laughed "Hey, I couldn't help it! Something just came over me"  
  
"You just worry too much"  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Videl smirked "It is"  
  
Gohan growled playfully as she ran away laughing.  
  
"Come Back here! I'll be making you worry in a second"  
  
He then stopped in his tracks as he saw Master Roshi and Oolong standing nearby. Roshi winked and patted his camera "Oh don't mind us Gohan. Go right ahead"  
  
Gohan shook his head. On second thought, he could just wait until they got to Tokyo.  
  
"Hello down there!" Came a voice from above as a hover craft landed in front of them. The doors opened and Chi-Chi walked out.  
  
She smiled at him, but her face seemed even older than ever.  
  
Out of the other door came Bulma, dragging a grumbling Vegeta behind her.  
  
Videl walked back up and stood next to Gohan. Gohan put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Grandma!" said Pan happilly as she walked over and hugged her Grandmother.  
  
"Hi Pan. Wow...you get taller and more mature everyday" Chi-chi smiled.  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"Are you doing all your studies?" said Chi-Chi.  
  
Pan sighed "Yes, Grandma. I am doing all my studies." She turned to look at Bulma and Vegeta  
  
"Hello Bulma-san. Hello Vegeta-san"  
  
Bulma waved. "Hi Pan. We're sorry to see you go. We're really going to miss you and your mom and dad around here. But we came to say Goodbye, and that we'll miss you. Isn't that right Vegeta?" She elbowed Vegeta in the ribs.  
  
Vegeta grunted in response.  
  
"Dont' mind him. He's just cranky because he doesn't get to beat himself to a pulp today. Isn't that right Veggie?" She said then kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Vegeta rubbed the place she had kissed him with the back of his sleeve  
  
"That's my own business, woman"  
  
"That sounds like Vegeta allright" Came another voice. Kuririn, 18 and Marron walked up the sandy beach towards them.  
  
Vegeta looked around. The beach seemed much quieter before. It had been like that for about...a year now. He was a lone warrior. And right now his Saiyan senses were driving him crazy, although why he had no idea.  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't belong here"  
  
He said and shot up into the sky.  
  
Bulma shook her head and sighed with a hint of sadness in her voice. Vegeta had been like that ever since Goku had gone. Sure, Bulma and Vegeta loved each other and he had a family. But he truly was the only one left of his race. And it must have been kiling him inside.  
  
Pan's face lit up  
  
"Marron!"  
  
She ran up and hugged her friend.  
  
Marron smiled, her blonde hair wavering on front of her ice blue eyes "Don't worry Pan. Everything will be alright"  
  
"Stop saying that!" Pan yelled crossing her arms.  
  
Marron grinned "But I keep telling you it's true!"  
  
Pan was about to open up her mouth to protest when two familiar ki flashed in her senses.  
  
"Hiya!" Came a cheery male voice from above. They looked up to see Goten and Trunks hovering up above them.  
  
"Trunks! Uncle Goten! You guys made it!" Pan smiled.  
  
They landed in front of the 3/4 saiyan and human. Or half human, half cyborg.  
  
They were a mixture of races, and yet they got along so well. Just as if they really were normal.  
  
"We had to say Godbye Pan. Things just won't be the same with out you here" Trunks said smiling.  
  
Pan smiled back "Thankyou" she said softly.  
  
"So where's the food?" Goten said licking his lips. The other two shot him daggers through their eyes. "What?" He said inocently.  
  
Marron sighed. "If I know you, you're going to be whining until you get something in that bottomless pit you call a stomach. Come on. My mom and dad cooked something."  
  
And with that she dragged Goten over to the other side of the island.  
  
Trunks chuckled and shook his head.  
  
Pan moved a foot nervously in the sand.  
  
Ever since the trip she, her Grandfather and Trunks had taken in Space more than a year ago she had secretly had a little crush for him. But she didn't know what to do with it. He was so much older than her. Should she just say it?  
  
She looked at him. The suns rays were adding a glow to his handsome face and the soft breeze blew his lavender hair around his eyes obscuring part of his vision.  
  
She took in a deep breath  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
Trunks looked at her with a smile on his face  
  
"What is it Pan-chan?"  
  
Pan blushed slightly "Uh...well, I-"  
  
"-Yoohooo!!" A loud feminine voice cut her off short.  
  
Both she and Trunks turned to see Bra coming towards them looking chirpier than ever.  
  
"Yo!" she smiled with her fingers in a 'V' sign.  
  
Pan cursed inwardly. She was so close!  
  
"I'm sorry you have to go Pan-chan! Things are gonna be so bland around here without you" Bra said sadly. Pan was her height now even though she was 2 years younger than Bra. The Son gene was definatey kicking into her system. Even if it was slow.  
  
"Hey, we'll still be here" Trunks said motioning towards Goten stuffing his face with food and a sweatdropping Marron watching him.  
  
Bra blinked, then turned to look back at Pan "As I was saying, things are gonna be so bland-"  
  
Trunks facefaulted.  
  
He sighed as Bra ruffled Pan's hair much to her annoyance. They were brother and sister but judging by how different they acted it was hard to tell sometimes.  
  
Then something in the background caught his attention.  
  
'Is that?...No, it can't be.....Can it?'  
  
A woman stood looking out into the ocean. Strips of ebony hair fell in front of her eyes, flowing with the slight breeze. He hair was caught up in a bun on her head, a flower placed conveniently in it, although a few long stay locks floated around her. She wore a light blue top whcih had two straps on it, showing off her smooth tanned shoulders and she wore tight white 3/4 pants which left little to the imagination. Her tail was hidden under her clothes. Purple eyes looked mesmerized in the lapping of the water against the shore.  
  
"Kami, It is her!" Trunks said, shock obivously present in his voice. Slowly he made his way over to her.  
  
"...Keikisha?" He said wondering why he had hesitated.  
  
She turned to look at him. "From just one day I can guess your sister is very experienced in 'shopping'"  
  
Trunks chuckled "That sounds like Bra all right"  
  
Keikisha shuffled anxiously. She didn't like being stared at. And ever since she had put on these clothes she had been getting plently of them.  
  
Pan looked over at Trunks and the woman who had suddenyl showed up. She said something. Trunks laughed and smiled at her. She was very pretty.  
  
Pan growled suddenly surprising even herself.  
  
"Bra..who's she?" Pan asked not taking her eyes off the two.  
  
Bra looked over at Trunks and Keikisha. She mentally slapped herself. She shoudl have known this question would come up. What was she supposed to say? She tried thinking of soemthing and fast.  
  
"Oh her. Uhmm..." She shrugged "I don't know. She must be Trunks' new girfriend" She laughed nervously hoping Pan would buy it.  
  
She did.  
  
Pan felt her insides shatter. She coudln't beleive she was about to admit that she liked Trunks when here he was with an amazingly attractive girlfriend. Her imagination went crazy.  
  
*imagination* She imagined the woman in a very slinky dress holding Trunks seductively by the neck. "Trunks-kuun" She said her voice as smooth as liquid. Trunks looked at Pan and smirked "Do you really think you could even stand a chance?" He said mockingly. */end imagination*  
  
"Pan...Pan!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Pan said looking up at her, not noticing that she had fallen onto the ground in her daze.  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Later after the goodbye party and a long reminiscene and good luck wishes, it was finally time for Gohan and his family to leave. He took out a Hoi Poi Capsule and clicked it open to form a hover car.  
  
"Well...This is really it" Gohan said smiling sadly at the others.  
  
"You're going by hover car? But you can all fly" Chi-Chi said confused.  
  
Gohan chuckled "True. But it could cause some confusion if a family just flies into Tokyo Central. Things are a lot different over there"  
  
"Wait! I just want to take a photo before you go. One of the whole gang" Bulma said happilly.  
  
Everyone stood in a group together, although it could have possibly be the last time as Master Roshi took a picture.  
  
"Goodbye!" Videl said as she also got into the car siting in the passenger seat.  
  
Pan sat in one of the back seats and looked out waving slightly, a pang still in her chest. She wouldn't be able to come back here for a while after what happened today, that's for sure. Although she swore to herself that one day not matter what....she would.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Oh man, I feel so mean ^_^;; Goten's setting himself up to have his heart broken.  
  
Well other than that a few things are being set up. More to come soon.  
  
The next chapter will be a long one. I'm trying to get around the flashback as soon as possible -_-; plus I doubt you'd want to read the boring stuff about training.  
  
Bra will also play a major role in this fic, although I'm not sure when. Possibly much later. 


	4. Emotions

"Hatred paralyzes life; love releases it. Hatred confuses life; love harmonizes it. Hatred darkens life; love illuminates it."  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Emotions  
  
"It's a shame you didn't decide to keep wearing those clothes you had yesterday. They suited you pretty well" Goten smiled  
  
Keikisha shrugged. "I'm a fighter. Not some kind of dress up doll"  
  
She was wearing her Saiyan armour once again.  
  
"Okay, then. You looked beautiful. Better?" He said looking directly at her.  
  
A look of shock washed over Keikisha's face. That was the first time she had ever been called beautiful in her life. Although everyday something new happened to her on this planet. But that one word made her feel...special.  
  
She shook her head  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Son-k-" She was cut off short as she tripped over a rock lodged in the ground. The same one she had scratched her head on yesterday.  
  
"Careful!"  
  
Goten shouted and caught her before she hit the ground. She lifted her head up to look directly into his eyes. He was so soft and warm. And something about his face seemed to draw her to him. Her face was so close to his. She could feel his warm breath on her face. Her lips twitched as she was pulling towards him with an unseen magnetic force. Slowly...  
  
"I'm here!" A far away voice said from the outer edges of the forest.  
  
Keikisha blinked and noticing what was about to happen pushed herself off of Goten and crossing her arms turned away from him. Her tail swished around uncomfortably behind her.  
  
Goten sighed mentally cursing. He was so close!  
  
Sure enough Trunks walked into view. He had his same black gi on, except today he had a familiar weapon strapped onto his back. His legendary sword that Tapion had given to him.  
  
He unsheathed his sword from its case on his back and flinged it with a flick of his wrist. It embedded itself into the ground landed just an inch away from Keikisha's foot.  
  
He smirked at the look of surprise on her face. "Let's see exactly how good you are"  
  
She reached over and grabbing the hilt of the sword pulled it out of the ground. She studied it for a moment. It was amazing the craftsmanship of this sword. Not like one she'd even seen before.  
  
She took in a deep breath to clear herself. Then she began a routine of thrusts and moves with he blade she had used so many times before. She moved with grace, and even elegance that she couldn't show otherwise as the blade made reflection against her. She stick with preciseness and even when she cut through air with it the force made a swishing sound. Even a slight wrong move could be a fatal error, which would cause the blade to strike her in a vital area.  
  
She then threw the sword into the air and caught it in her hand once again. She spun it around on her finger.  
  
"Simple. I really don't see what the point of this is"  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at her amazed. She was either extremely experienced or extremely lucky.  
  
"Well that's something else you can do. Although I bet you can't perfect this"  
  
Goten grinned and walking behind her he grabbed her tail. Keikisha stiffened as she felt her energy drain her.  
  
"Your tail is and always will be sensitive" Slowly he let go of her tail and she stood up normally again.  
  
She narrowed her eyes looking at the ground.  
  
Something was going through her mind.  
  
Suddenly she kicked Goten with such a force it sent him crashing into the nearby tree. Then she turned with the same swiftness she had displayed before and kicking Trunks behind the knees sent him towards the floor. He got up on his knees to have the blade of his own sword aimed threateningly at his neck.  
  
He looked into Keikisha's eyes. They were now the same lifeless purple she had when they had first met. Just recently she seemed to be fulfilling herself. Now she was.... empty.  
  
"Who are you?" She said icily.  
  
Trunks blinked "What's wrong with you?! It's Trunks, remember!" he said getting nervous as the blade got dangerously close to his neck.  
  
"No you're not. Neither of you are who you say you are" She said.  
  
Goten rubbed his head. Keikisha narrowed her eyes at him as if to say that if he got up he would regret it.  
  
"Keiki-Chan" He said worriedly.  
  
"Shut up" She spat.  
  
"I know who you are.... Saiya-jin" she hissed as if the word were acid itself.  
  
Trunks and Goten were silenced.  
  
"H...How?" Trunks said slowly.  
  
"That day when we first met and you two were talking behind that tree over there. You should know Saiyan have extremely advanced hearing. I heard you talking about you both being Saiyan. I didn't believe it. I thought for sure I must have heard something wrong. You don't even look, or act like it.  
  
During the whole time we've been training you've seemed to hint at it. But just now that tail stunt smirky over there pulled confirmed my suspicions. Nobody knows about the Saiyans tail weakness except for the species themself. Not even the Pasadria know"  
  
Her voice was now emotionless. An uncomfortable silence filled the air.  
  
She prodded Trunks throat with the sword "I should just get rid of you right now. Saiyan have nothing to live for except killing and fighting after all, don't they?"  
  
Trunks swallowed hard and closed his eyes bracing for the final blow.  
  
"But then I would be no better than what us scum are known for. Tell me. Why are you here? Last time I heard Freiza killed all the Saiyan," she said.  
  
An awkward silence filled the air.  
  
"It's a long story." Goten said.  
  
"To cut it short, my father was a Saiyan who sent to Earth as a baby to take it over as you know that's what the Saiyan people did. He was going to do it too, until when he got here he hit his head extremely hard. Then he lost all his past memory.  
  
He didn't know who he was or what he had been sent here to do. He grew up just like any human would. And he got married to my mother who was a human and had me after my brother Gohan.  
  
Trunks' father came to Earth just a few years after my brother had been born before me. It's a long story of why he had come here. It had to do with the Dragonballs and he was going to destroy all the people of this planet himself. But, he found taking over Earth harder than he expected. After a long time he became good although he  
  
never forgot he was a Saiyan.  
  
He fell in love with Trunks' mother who's also a human and had him and his sister Bra, which explains why Trunks' hair and eyes aren't like a Saiyans. We had our tails removed after birth to prevent having a bunch of Oozaru's running around."  
  
Another silence filled the air. Keikisha stared into space. The sword fell out of her hand and onto the floor. She looked like she had been frozen.  
  
Slowly Trunks stood up. Goten did the same and walked over to her. Her mouth was gaped open and moving although nothing came out.  
  
Then, all of a sudden she let out all her sound in hysterical laughter. She laughed, and laughed and laughed until tears formed in her eyes. She hunched over holding her stomach unable to control herself to stop laughing.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at her strangely. A second ago she was just about ready to kill them and now here she was laughing her head off.  
  
"Hahaha Your fathers hahaha S-Saiyans?! Hah Yeah right! Crossbreeding Saiyans! That's a good one! Haha, What next?! You're the legendary Super Saiyan? Hahah" She continued laughing.  
  
Trunks and Goten looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
They stood in a fighting stance and unleashed all their inner energy. A yellow aura surrounded their entire body and their hair was waving like it had it's own life. It started glowing. Their eyes flashed, and then settled again to reveal a deadly, flat emerald green. And their hair stopped it's frantic waving, to reveal it was now a malovent gold. They were both Super Saiyans.  
  
Keikisha stopped her laughing and blinked looking at the two Super Saiyan in front of her. Then, for the first time in her life, she fainted.  
  
Goten powered down and his hair returned to it's natural, rebellious black state. "She fainted! Kami, what's she going to do when she wakes up! We can't just leave her here!" He said frantically.  
  
Trunks also powered down and nodded  
  
"Right. We have to make sure she doesn't do anything drastic now that she knows."  
  
Goten brushed some stray locks of hair away from her face. She seemed so peaceful like this. And she looked so fragile although she acted so tough when she was awake.  
  
"...Let's take her to my house"  
  
Trunks shook his head "Goten your house is no where near any medical facilities in case she's hurt somehow. It would be best if we get her to Capsule Corp."  
  
Goten didn't take his eyes off her. "Alright then. I'll carry her"  
  
He said and took her up in his arms as if the slightest wrong move would break her.  
  
  
  
'Nghh..' She groaned as her consciousness returned to her. What had happened to her? And where was she? She could feel herself lying on something soft and comfortable.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes to look directly into an extremely worried looking Goten's face.  
  
Suddenly she remembered.  
  
"Oh Kami!" She screamed and scrambled off the couch she was laying on to get away from him.  
  
How could both Goten and Trunks be legendary Super Saiyan? She had only ever heard about in ancient myths. She had always known it was just that. A legend. And there was only 1!  
  
"Keiki-chan! Don't be afraid! I'm still the same Goten you knew before" He said.  
  
Keikisha growled "No you're not. The Goten I was starting to like was not a cold-blooded Saiyan."  
  
Then another growl was heard. Her stomach. Looking down she felt herself feeling so very weak. Then she fell onto the cold hard floor unconscious again.  
  
Goten shook his head and scooping her up put her back onto the couch.  
  
'Wait a second..' he thought 'Did she just say...she was starting to like me?' It didn't take long for the brightened look on his face to disappear. 'Then again she's hated everyone she's ever known'  
  
Trunks walked into the room "What happened? I heard yelling"  
  
"She woke up and fainted again"  
  
Trunks blinked "Why?"  
  
Goten chuckled "Oh it's happened to me a few times before. She's just suffering from lack of food"  
  
Trunks tried to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Here?!" A voice behind him said.  
  
He turned around and there stood Bra with a wide-eyed look. "Why'd you bring her here?"  
  
"Shhh!!" Goten said "She fainted in the forest and we couldn't just leave her there."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"She knows, Bra" Trunks said.  
  
Bra blinked "Whoa...how much?"  
  
"Everything from us being Demi-Saiyans to us being Super Saiyan. You can imagine that's a lot to realise"  
  
Bra bit her lip. "Poor thing" She said softly.  
  
"Well, now that she knows we might as well tell dad. He'd know how to handle it."  
  
"Vegeta?!" Goten yelled. "No way! He'll kill her!"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
Just then Vegeta was walking past the living room where they were.  
  
"What about me?" He said roughly. He had a towel around his neck, most obviously because he had been training in the gravity room.  
  
"Oh, uh..Vegeta-san" Goten said nervously.  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air. There was that smell again. It was so familiar yet...not. He scanned the room. Something was definitely up. Then he looked over at the couch where a woman lay across it with Goten holding her hand.  
  
Vegeta dropped the cup of water he held in his hand.  
  
The woman had Saiyan armour and a tail.  
  
That was the smell! Female Saiyan! He hadn't smelt one since he'd left Planet Vegeta with Freiza, which was why he couldn't recognise it now. But now there was no doubt about it.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?!" He roared pointing at her.  
  
Trunks sighed, "It's a long story Dad," he said and preceded to tell Vegeta what was going on.  
  
  
  
He clenched his fist. Another?! And a female! He knew that many Saiyans who had been sent away to conquer planets never made it. But he never would have thought that this many years later one would make it to Earth. By now Bulma had heard the commotion and heard about the news too.  
  
She just shrugged it off. She must have been used to one alien or another coming to Earth.  
  
Vegeta looked over Keikisha.  
  
"...She didn't tell you anything about her parents?" He said. She seemed familiar somehow.  
  
"Well she did say her parents were part of a crew. And that crew was sent to Pazerui to fix it up for selling. They were captured and had her, then they were killed." Trunks explained.  
  
"..An elite" Vegeta said under his breath.  
  
"Elite??" Bra said shocked. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Uhh..I know I'm meant to be half one but I don't' know much about how the Saiyans lived. What are you talking about?" Goten asked absent-mindedly  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and pointed to Keikisha's neck. On it, there was a small birthmark, which look like a little V.  
  
"All Saiyan Elite's are born with this birth mark. They're the highest level of Saiyan after the Royal Family. Yes...I remember her parents. They were part of the elite crew. They were young, although they were our strongest. That's why they were sent to Pazerui. Because all the other we had sent there had perished. We assumed they could handle it. Apparently we were wrong"  
  
He grunted  
  
"Funny they still managed to breed after they were captured. Like a cow trying to mount another while heading towards a slaughter mill."  
  
"Daddy" Bra wrinkled her nose at the thought.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and headed towards the door "Just give her plenty of food when she wakes up. If it were up to me I would kill her before she does something stupid" And with that he walked outside to train.  
  
The others rolled their eyes.  
  
"It's getting late" Bra noted looking out the window.  
  
"You should be heading home then Goten. Your mom will be worried about you" Trunks said.  
  
"What? I have to stay here!" Goten protested.  
  
"Goten Just go! She'll be fine" Trunks yelled back.  
  
Goten sighed and got up walking over towards the door. He took another look back. He then looked at Trunks oddly and flew into the darkening sky.  
  
  
  
Trunks yawned as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. Keikisha still hadn't woken up. He guessed she had been sleeping the whole night after all.  
  
There was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it to see Goten.  
  
Trunks frowned "Are you here to see me or Keikisha?"  
  
Goten looked towards the ground. Trunks sighed and walked inside. Goten followed. He walked over to the couch where Keikisha was to see her sitting up slowly.  
  
"Keiki!" He said walking over to her. She looked up, then looked away again.  
  
"Look, Keikisha, I know it's hard to accept. But we are both Demi Saiyan. We can help you more than anyone on this planet could. Trust us. Please, just think of us as you did before. We don't want to be Saiyan any more than you do," He said.  
  
She looked up at him. "Well...I am a little hungry" she said.  
  
Goten grinned. "Of course! Trunks can you get her some food?" He said just as Trunks was already coming in with a giant platter of food. "That's a snack for now" He said.  
  
Keikisha eyed them both suspiciously, then unable to stand her hunger anymore proceeded to devour the food in front of her.  
  
Soon the plate was clean with nothing on it. She stood up off the couch and stretched. "Much better" She said satisfied.  
  
She rubbed a dirt mark off her cheek to no avail.  
  
Trunks looked at her thoughtfully. "Since you refuse to wear anything other than Saiyan armour my mom can make you a new outfit. She's made some for us before and she's quite good at it."  
  
Keikisha's face brightened for a brief moment then darkened again  
  
"...Her fashion sense isn't anything like you sister's is it? Because if so I'd rather be comfortable and dirty"  
  
Trunks chuckled "Should be"  
  
Keikisha's stomach growled again. She blushed "Well I am a Saiyan"  
  
Goten chuckled "My mom has the best cooking. That can even fill me up. I'll be back later with a whole load of food for you" He said and walking outside shot towards his house.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Keikisha's stomach sunk as she looked in the mirror. She felt like crawling down a hole.  
  
'I should have known the daughter takes after her mother' she thought  
  
"This 'armour' is not fit to be wearing while fighting," she said.  
  
The outfit had the top half of the saiyan armour except it was modified quite a bit. But for the bottom half was a very tight, short light blue skirt. Her hair was still tied up in a high ponytail except it had a ribbon holding it up. But she had also insisted on keeping the red fabric tied on her upper arm. Although she wouldn't say why.  
  
"It sure shows a lot more skin than my taste. How am I supposed to fight without worrying about this dress flying up?!" Keikisha groaned.  
  
Bulma sighed "Come on! I've always anted to design a female version of the Saiyan armour since I've always had to make them for the guys. Can't you have some style while fighting as well? I bet if the saiyans were still around this would be the latest fashion among the women!" she grinned.  
  
"I bet they would kill you" Keikisha whispered.  
  
"I heard that!" Bulma said.  
  
Keikisha frowned at herself in the mirror. Bulma rolled her eyes  
  
"Well if you're so worried then here. Wear these." She said handing her some boots. The boots went up to Keikisha's thighs and were white like traditional boots.  
  
"These boots are made from the same material as the saiyan armour. They're extremely light as you can tell and they allow for maximum flexibility. But they're also extremely durable. The most you'll get is a scratch from a ki blast. And this skirt also allows easier mobility. You're not as restricted as with those older model spandex pants. And you don't have to worry about it flying up because it has shorts underneath. You have much more ability in this outfit. I didn't just come up with it out of no where." Bulma explained.  
  
Keikisha looked at herself in the mirror again. "Well how do you explain the length of this skirt, woman? Or should I say no length"  
  
Bulma groaned, "I give up! I guess all Saiyans were like Vegeta. I swear, I don't know how you didn't end up killing each other."  
  
"They did" Keikisha said flatly.  
  
Bulma gained an 'I knew it' look on her face.  
  
Trunks watched on. Even if Keikisha didn't approve very much of Bulma's design, it was all she had. And she looked much better in it then what she had in her other armour.  
  
He looked at his watch "Chi-Chi must be cooking up a feast since Goten isn't back yet"  
  
He didn't admit it from fear of being beaten to a pulp, but Chi-Chi's cooking could beat his mother's any day.  
  
Kiekisha walked over to Trunks. He gave her a thumbs up. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Well, I guess mom's gone back to her lab as usual"  
  
Keikisha looked over a nearby room. She sniffed the air.  
  
Trunks followed her point of vision. She was looking at a room, which had 'Gravity Room' In front in big bold letters.  
  
"I smell Saiyan," She said.  
  
Trunks looked at himself.  
  
"Full blood" She corrected. She looked at Trunks "I always said I would never want to meet another Saiyan male but since he's your father" She then started making her way towards the room.  
  
Trunks looked at her. 'She wants to see my father? Kami! Dad was the Prince of Her home planet! If she sees him then...'  
  
"Kieki no!" He said walking after her. Too late.  
  
She had knocked extremely loudly on the door after being unsuccessful in forcing it open and the door was opening.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta said sticking his head out of the door. Keikisha looked at him wide eyed. Vegeta frowned at her. Sure she was an elite, but she looked weak.  
  
"V.... V..." She stammered as if unable to talk.  
  
Trunks mentally slapped himself. Now he'd done it.  
  
"V-Vegeta...Prince Vegeta!" She said. She bowed. Vegeta smirked slightly. He had forgotten what it was like to be treated like a Prince. He quickly regained himself.  
  
The female Saiyan stood up once more her eyes were wide with shock "But if Freiza destroyed Planet Vegeta then that means.... that means...You're, King Vegeta" She stammered.  
  
Vegeta blinked. It was the first time he had been called King Vegeta.  
  
Keikisha turned around to face Trunks  
  
"If you're his Son then that means...That means..Oh Kami! You're Trunks, Prince of the Saiyans...Prince Trunks! Oh Kami!" She bowed.  
  
Then she quickly turned around and ran with a look of pure fear and shock on her face.  
  
"Keikisha wait! Stop!" Trunks yelled running after her. She stopped.  
  
"You word is my command, No Ouji" She bowed in front of him her face full of anguish.  
  
"No! I'm not Prince Trunks! The Saiyan are a lost race! Listen to me, I'm just Trunks"  
  
Keikisha shook her head viciously "No! I shouldn't even be in your presence No Ouji" She then tried to get away again.  
  
"Stop it!" Trunks yelled and grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her from getting away. She squirmed and struggled "Let go of me! I have to leave! I don't belong here!"  
  
Trunks grunted trying to hold her still. She was slowly breaking free. After this last realisation she would surely never come back. Thoughts ran through his mind. Why was he struggling to hold her? Why shouldn't he just let her go?  
  
He used up most of his strength trying to hold the struggling female Saiyan still. He had nothing left to do. He pushed her down onto the couch. At least that prevented her from trying to run away.  
  
Although she was still moving.  
  
"No! I'm not worthy!!" She screamed. Now she was screaming. Trunks cringed. It was moments like these he hated his Saiyan hearing. She wouldn't stop. He had to hold her down with his arms to prevent her from getting away. There was only one thing left he could use to get her to stop.  
  
Then, he stopped her lips with his own.  
  
Keikisha stopped as if she had just been frozen.  
  
Just then the door opened. "Hey, I've got heaps of m- KAMI-SAMA!" Goten screamed as he looked at the scene before him.  
  
There was Keikisha being held down onto the couch by Trunks' strong arms, preventing her from moving. She was wearing a very short skirt and he leaned on top now kissing her, with her looking up at him wide eyed, unable to move.  
  
It was easy to tell what it looked like.  
  
Goten felt himself shatter.  
  
Trunks broke the lip lock as he heard a familiar voice scream. Goten stood there with about four bags of food and dropped them all.  
  
Trunks cursed inwardly. Why did everything have to find a way to mess itself up?!  
  
"Goten! It's not what it looks like!" He said looking over at him.  
  
Goten's face was darkened. A complete opposite to what it usually was. "I CAN SURE AS HELL TELL YOU WHAT IT DOES LOOK LIKE!"  
  
Trunks looked down and saw a dazed look on Keikisha's face. In the struggle his hand must have shifted and now it was placed directly on her breast. He yelped and jumped right off of her, his face now covered in an interesting shade of red.  
  
"Couldn't wait to get rid of me 'till you could make your move could you Trunks?! You knew! I just told you yesterday and you knew! This happens every time. Every time I like a girl they go after you! Why?! And now when one finally starts coming to me on her own you can't take it and have to add another conquered on to your list! Am I right?!" Goten shouted.  
  
His eyes seemed full of fire and anger. He hadn't looked this evil since he had been possessed by Bebi.  
  
Trunks was taken aback  
  
"That's not true Goten," he said softly. Although it partly was. Women had always been attracted to him. He couldn't help it. But he had also never done anything about it. He knew Goten liked them and cared about his Best Friend so he never went any further with it. He never knew Goten felt so strongly about it.  
  
Goten shot a look directly into his eyes that seemed to stab his soul  
  
"Asshole"  
  
Said he with a complete bitterness and remorse, then shot into the sky once more.  
  
  
  
Almost a week had passed since then and Goten refused to talk to Trunks or even go anywhere near him. Trunks was beginning to get frustrated. Correction, he was downright aggravated.  
  
It had taken Keikisha quite some time to get used to living under the Capsule Corp. roof. And frankly, she still wasn't completely sure about it.  
  
She walked around the darkened halls of the enormous building. A small smile crossed her face. It was warm. That was al that made her happy here. She didn't care if she had to live her whole life in solitude. The warmth was inviting.  
  
There was a light at the end of the room. Out of boredom and sheer curiosity she made her way towards it. It was the kitchen. The kitchen light always seemed to be turned on for some reason or other.  
  
At the kitchen table sat a woman with aqua hair and soft blue eyes. She was very attractive, although her human body was ageing. Bulma was reading thick book, one of the rare times she had come out of her lab. Bulma looked over at Keikisha noticing she was being watched. She gave her a warm smile and invited her to join her.  
  
Keikisha looked at her suspiciously then sat down in a chair opposite her. It had taken her a while but now she had gotten used to the new armour design. But she still wouldn't admit she had grown rather fond of it.  
  
Bulma reached over lifting her coffee mug to her lips taking a sip of the warm brown liquid. She looked over the brim at Keikisha. It was interesting to see how differently Keikisha acted. And yet, something about her was fascinating.  
  
"Want some coffee?" asked Bulma.  
  
Keikisha shook her head in response, ebony hair floating behind her.  
  
Some footsteps were heard in the background. Vegeta walked over the kitchen and roughly pulled the fridge open scooping out some food.  
  
"Hey, You. I don't think I've seen you before" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
Bulma sighed "Vegeta I never get to see you anymore. All you do is ever do is train. You do still have a family"  
  
"And? I have no responsibilities concerning them. They can take care of themselves." He answered briskly.  
  
"Oh really?" Bulma winked. Vegeta blushed slightly but quickly regained himself and growled. He began to make his way out of the room. He looked over at Keikisha then walked away.  
  
Keikisha stiffened at his gaze. She was obviously still trying to dismiss the fact that Vegeta was in fact the King of Saiyans.  
  
Bulma noticed.  
  
"Hey, remember that stuff doesn't count on Earth."  
  
Keikisha sighed, "I know that. It's just hard to change everything I've been brought up believing." She smirked "Although if it were valid that would make you the Queen"  
  
Bulma blinked "Gee, I never thought of it that way" she giggled "Imagine. Me, a Queen"  
  
"I'd rather not," Keikisha muttered under her breath.  
  
Bulma smiled fondly. "Well, I guess your surprised that Vegeta is Trunks' father given how differently they both act. Although Son-kun's son is exactly like him."  
  
Keikisha looked at her confused. "Goten has a son?"  
  
Bulma blinked. She then laughed understanding what she must have misunderstood.  
  
"No, no. I've just called Goten's father Son-kun ever since he was a little kid. Yeah, it brings back a lot of memories. Both good and bad"  
  
"I don't understand. Goten's so.. kind. How could his father act that way? I can understand Vegeta but how could Goten's father, a full-blooded Saiyan act like that? Human-like?"  
  
Bulma smiled  
  
"Well Goten and Gohan's father, Goku, did act like a Saiyan. He was kind and also naïve, but that came from when he hit his head as a baby. When he fought, his true saiyan instincts still came through. He was an incredible fighter. The strongest one to ever live. Even more so than Vegeta. And he was the first of the Legendary Super Saiyans to rise again. But a year ago he." she paused suddenly.  
  
Keikisha looked at her intently "You mean he..passed on?"  
  
Bulma nodded.  
  
"Goten's father.the first Super Saiyan." Keikisha breathed "After 1000 years"  
  
"Come to think of it, I'm sure you're familiar with who Freiza is aren't' you?"  
  
"Of course. Who could forget that ruthless killer." Keikisha narrowed her eyes at the thought.  
  
"Well, Goku was the one who killed him. Actually, Goku put him in his place. Trunks killed Freiza and his father, King Cold, for good."  
  
Keikisha looked at her shocked in disbelief. Confusion was all over her face. "But.how could Trunks have defeated Freiza? And his father?! That doesn't make sense!"  
  
Bulma smiled knowingly "I know you're confused. Actually about, hmm. 31 years ago, 3 years before Trunks was even born, he came back from the future to warn us about a threat to the existence of people on Earth. The time that Mirai Trunks came from was terrible, but luckily it never came true. And I tried to raise this present Trunks to be like him although his father seems to have influenced him otherwise." She giggled.  
  
Keikisha found her mind asking questions once again.  
  
'How powerful would that make this Trunks? He has lived for longer fighting his whole life. And if Mirai no Trunks was able to kill Freiza AND his father with such ease.what kind of potential does Trunks really have? And Goten's father was the Legendary Super Saiyan. So that would make him ultimately powerful. So many things I don't even know about them make them strangers to me it's almost.frightening' she thought.  
  
She looked out the window. The sun was lowering. Soon it would be sunset. What would it be like to feel such immense power throughout your body? The thrill from Saiyan fighting instincts must be incredible. Perhaps tonight she could get some questions answered.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Trunks drove along the almost empty road in his sleek, black convertible.  
  
The passing wind blew his lavender hair over his sky blue eyes. It was incredibly hot and musky for a Spring day. There was that incisive smell. The stench of spring. He had hoped a drive around in the car would take his mind off it, to no avail. He would gladly wish for it to be summer no matter how hot the weather if his Saiyan instincts would stop bugging him.  
  
Saiyan.that word had new meaning for him.  
  
He had always ignored the fact that Saiyan blood ran through his veins. It was almost an inconvenience for him. But what had the people really been like? Were they all cold-blooded killers like Keikisha said they were? His mother had never told him about what Vegeta had been like when he first arrived on Earth. Yamcha and Kuririn however were more than glad to. He still found it difficult to accept that Vegeta had been partly responsible for the deaths of Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu and Piccolo.  
  
Which is why he had a hidden belief that not all Saiyans were ruthless, mindless killers such as Freiza. If Vegeta had learnt to love even if it was hidden, enough to have two children, anything was possible. And Keikisha had shown events of emotional weakness on more than one occasion. And Goku.he smiled. Goku was the ultimate piece of evidence.  
  
As he thought of Goku, the train of thought led him to the inevitable. Goten. He hadn't seen or heard a word from Goten about a week from now. Sure he had tried. It was almost as if Goten had been avoiding him which wouldn't be too difficult seeing as he could sense Trunks' ki and hide his own.  
  
Trunks growled. If Goten didn't want to see him why should he care? If he didn't want to accept the truth then that was his own fault.  
  
"Stubborn. Why are you acting this way, Goten?" Trunks thought frustrated out-loud.  
  
He had no feelings for Keikisha what so ever and was more than happy to let Goten do whatever he wanted with her.  
  
"It's just a stupid misunderstanding." He sighed and turned on the radio to distract his mind.  
  
On it played a fairly new tune, which seemed catchy. Trunks grinned. The road was empty. He sped up the speed of the car and skidded around the corner letting rubber and smoke fly. He laughed. He loved the thrill of causing mischief ever since he was a kid. But as an adult it was hard to get away with the things that had been taken for granted when he was young.  
  
He slumped back in his seat as he let the car speed return the normal.  
  
"Much better" He said smiling.  
  
The next song started up. Trunks hummed to the tune of it. Then the lyrics started up and Trunks frowned.  
  
"I wanna girl with a mind like a diamond. I wanna girl who knows what's best. I wanna girl with shoes that cut and, eyes that burn like cigarettes"  
  
Immediately an image of Keikisha's face came into his mind. "Yep. That's what she's like all right"  
  
The song continued on.  
  
"I wanna girl with the right allocations, who's fast and thorough and sharp as a tack."  
  
He found himself getting uncomfortable. No matter what the song said it always brought his mind back to the female Saiyan. Why did she always have to interrupt his train of thought now?!  
  
He growled and pulled up in the Capsule Corp. driveway. Sure enough, there stood Keikisha outside in her modified Saiyan armour, only now she was wearing her long cloak over it although it was opened at the front. She was stroking that piece of red-fabric on her arm that she always wore and was looking up into the sky as it was now a red/orange sunset, her long ebony hair floating behind her with the soft breeze.  
  
"She's playing with her jewellery, she's putting up her hair. She's touring the facility and picking up slack"  
  
Trunks looked at her. So many mysteries about that one woman.  
  
1 "I wanna girl with a short skirt and a long jacket"  
  
His eyes widened. Keikisha was wearing the skirt from her armour outfit and her long jacket.  
  
He mentally slapped himself. "What am I thinking?!" He scolded himself. He shot up into the sky. He was going to find Goten and settle this once and for all or it would drive him insane.  
  
  
  
Keikisha watched the array of colour in the sky. ' Amazing... ' She thought. All she could remember from Pazerui was darkness. But she knew she mustn't get used to it. For she would have to let it, and everyone she had met on this planet, go one day. The Pasadria would certainly find her. That was why she needed the training so badly. She was after all a fugitive. A soft wind passed by. She closed her eyes. Perhaps just for now she could forget that. Perhaps for once in her life she could be calm and possibly even happy.  
  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice said.  
  
Keikisha's eyebrow's twitched. She was always used to being alone, she was still getting adjusted to having other people around who's only intent wasn't to kill her or make her life a living hell.  
  
Bra smiled as her long blue hair floated around her face. Keikisha looked at the Demi-saiyan. When she had first met Bra she had come off as plain annoying. Now when she looked at her she could almost sense and inner quality from Bra, which wasn't present in Goten or Trunks. Although she never knew what it was. And.there was one question which had haunted her mind ever since she had met her.  
  
"Bra.." said Keikisha solemnly looking back at the sky.  
  
"Hmm?" Bra smiled looking over at her. She admired Keikisha. She was tough on the exterior, but she had a courageous soul begging for affection. Almost exactly like her father.  
  
"I'm curious. Have you ever.well, I know how well Goten and Trunks can fight. But, do you have a fighting intellect?"  
  
Bra giggled at the question. "You'd be surprised," She said softly.  
  
Keikisha looked at her shocked.  
  
Bra smiled serenely "I told you. Of course nobody would suspect I can fight. Either because I'm a woman or how I act. People always judge by what they can see."  
  
"You don't know how true that is"  
  
Both women smiled at each other.  
  
"Why don't we test each other out?" Bra suggested.  
  
Keikisha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You know! Spar! Just for fun and we can see how to improve by using each others methods," said Bra eagerly.  
  
Keikisha smirked "It could prove to be entertaining."  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks growled as he flew in the sky. It was now dusk. Soon it would be night, making it even harder to find Goten. A familiar ki flashed in his mind. There!  
  
He looked down at the passing ground suspiciously. It was almost as if Goten didn't know Trunks was coming.  
  
Suddenly there was a rumble in the sky. Wet drops of water fell on the back of Trunks' neck. He shuddered. Just great. He thought sarcastically as the rain began pouring down.  
  
He decided now would be a good time to land. If he was flying around there was a good chance the lighting would get him and he didn't exactly want to die at 29.  
  
"I can imagine the headlines. President Briefs of Capsule Corporation cooked burnt and crispy by lighting" He groaned.  
  
He ran along the street lamp lit road. He shuddered again as the pouring water seeped through his clothes. His wet skin felt cold against the rushing wind.  
  
Goten had been his Best Friend since they were born. And he wasn't about to let it all end now. Not this way.  
  
He could sense the ki getting closer. That familiar ki he had sensed so many times before. He found himself in a darkened car park. It was enormous, and yet empty. Further away in front of the mall stood a lone figure. Trunks squinted. That was where the ki was coming from.  
  
He walked over to the young man with black hair which hung over one eye, charcoal eyes stern and serious.  
  
"Goten"  
  
The young man, Goten's face was hidden in shadows. "I knew you'd find me eventually" he said.  
  
Trunks growled, "Is this your idea of a game?! Do you realise how long I've been trying to find you? This is ridiculous, Goten. What are you doing?!" He said, his voice filled with exhaustion.  
  
Goten was silent for a while. His eyes seemed to be studying Trunks. Trunks felt a shiver run down his spine. He'd never seen Goten act this way ever since.well, ever.  
  
"I'm leaving" Goten said, his voice almost emotionless.  
  
"Did you hear a word I just said?! I just got here Goten, you can't just go home until we straighten this out." Trunks yelled.  
  
Goten shook his head. "No. I mean, I'm leaving. I'm leaving this whole area for good. I think I'll go to Tokyo. Who knows, I might even go to America just to see what that's like."  
  
Trunks looked at him blankly. "W..What?! Goten what's gotten into you? You can't make such a stupid decision just because you misunderstood when I kissed Keikisha the other day. It wasn't even a kiss for Kami's sake!"  
  
"I've been thinking about it for a while now, Trunks. You know as well as I do we've been drifting more and more apart. It's not because of the kiss. It's everything.  
  
It would be better to end it now and go on with the rest of lives apart. I've made up my mind" Goten said.  
  
He ran a hand through his wettened hair that was plastering itself to his head.  
  
"Goodbye, Trunks"  
  
Then, he turned around and began walking away, leaving Trunks looking at his back as the rain continued pouring down.  
  
Trunks felt his insides turn to stone. Was this really happening? He had known Goten ever since he had been born. For them to just go their separate ways now was insane. But, was it time for them to live their separate lives? The more he thought about it the more it made sense. And it was scaring the hell out of him. He gritted his teeth. How could Goten make such a life changing decision without saying anything about it to him? And how could they throw all their friendship and childhood memories away like that? He shook his head viciously.  
  
"It can't end this way." He said softly, the shakiness of his voice surprising him.  
  
He ran up behind Goten, feeling a mixture of emotions. Sadness, Confusion and Anger.  
  
And just like any Saiyan the anger part was quickly consuming him.  
  
"Stop it Goten!" He cried and turning him around punched Goten right in his face.  
  
Trunks took a step back and looked at his fist, shocked at his own reaction. What was wrong with him?!  
  
Goten felt a small trail of warm liquid run from his mouth. He wiped at it with the back of his sleeve to see a red stain of blood.  
  
"Just stop it! Look at you! Look at what you're doing. Don't you see? You're making us become just like our fathers. Remember when we were young and we wished that our father's would stop the rivalry resulting from them being so different? You're making us become just like that." Trunks spat, pain present in his voice  
  
"Although I can't see how you've become just like your father. He was never around for you or your family anyway"  
  
That struck a nerve in Goten and he shot Trunks one of the deadliest looks he had ever given.  
  
"My father was a great man. Were it not for him we wouldn't even be alive! What has Vegeta ever done?!"  
  
Goten shouted, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"And you've become just like the bastard he is!"  
  
With that he threw a punch at Trunks which hit him square in his jaw. Trunks stumbled back a few steps before looking back at Goten, a thunderstorm in his eyes. He shouted a cry of fury as his eyes flashed a flat deadly emerald green and his hair flickered then standing on end, now a golden colour. Goten did likewise and Trunks threw another attack at Goten.  
  
Soon it became an all out brawl with each throwing an attack at the other. Their bodies filled themselves with physical and emotional pain as they struck each other.  
  
They fought with confusion in their hearts. They both fought blinded by rage. And they both fought being slowly torn apart.  
  
  
  
Keikisha yelled a battle cry as she aimed a kick directly at Bra. It had started raining some time ago, but unfazed by it they continued their spar.  
  
Bra jumped up incredibly high avoiding the kick, then flipped and leaped off the surface of the wall and landed a roundhouse kick directly on target.  
  
Keikisha began to fall back but concentrating her ki managed to regain her balance.  
  
She ran up to Bra and twisting her flexible body aimed an elbow punch right in Bra's ribs, but before she could do so, Bra had leaped into the air once more and kneed her in the jaw. Keikisha held her jaw in pain, then turning around looked at Bra who was now standing smiling behind her, when just a moment ago she had been in front.  
  
Keikisha smirked. She loved the thrill of a good challenge. And this also confirmed her suspicious of Bra being an incredible fighter. Not so much in power, but her techniques she used were like none other she had witnessed before.  
  
Suddenly Bra disappeared. Keikisha's eyes widened. "Kuso" She cursed and raised her ki sensing ability. Amazing! It was just as if Bra had vanished into thin air.  
  
Suddenly she felt 5 stabs on pain in her back and without wanting to, nor being able to control it fell forward onto the ground to see two feet in front of her. Looking up, Bra flicked her long blue hair over her shoulder.  
  
"You're very determined Keikisha. Trunks and Goten taught you well. But they didn't teach you strategy. That's something extremely important in a fight as you can see right now"  
  
Keikisha looked up at her wide-eyed. Bra had been moving so fast it had seemed that she had disappeared. Which was also why she couldn't sense her ki. Because it was moving so fast. And then she had hit Keikisha in the 5 sensitive areas of her back, which would paralyse her temporarily.  
  
Kekisha smirked and then performed a perfect uppercut. She grinned even brighter when it actually did hit Bra.  
  
Bra rubbed her face, although she was still smiling. "Well, even I can let my guard down sometimes"  
  
She then laughed.  
  
Keikisha smiled. She could learn a lot from Bra. Yes, if she learnt techniques combined with strength then she could free herself from the Pasadria forever.  
  
  
  
Thunder crashed in the background. Two lone figures stood in a darkened area. Their fight had destroyed areas of the empty Car park.  
  
Deep, ragged breath escaped their lips. Their breath formed small clouds of fog.  
  
The one with lavender hair spit a mixture of blood and saliva.  
  
The one with black hair stood emotionless.  
  
Goten let out a deep breath of air. He shook his head. The fight was over. Their spirits had been torn apart, and they both knew it.  
  
"You have been different .but ever since she got here." Said Goten, monotonously. And now, as it was all over, Goten flew away. This time it was for good.  
  
Trunks looked up at the dark sky. Drops of rains fell onto his face and his lavender hair mattened against his face. He felt empty inside. Although now he also sensed something else. The smell of spring filled him even more then ever.  
  
  
  
The next day seemed darker than usual. And it also seemed slower. Trunks grunted as he threw another empty bottle into the garbage.  
  
He hadn't come out of his room all day. It was perhaps all too much to take of what had happened yesterday. And he had been drinking liquor ever since the afternoon of the next day, hoping all his problems would just disappear. Although also not caring about what happened to him anymore. Losing his life-long friend was like losing a part of himself.  
  
  
  
Goten walked outside of his small Chikyuu home where he had lived with his mother for the past 28 years of his life. Yes, it was time to move on. To try and forget what had happened last night.  
  
Chi-Chi looked at her son sadly. This was the moment she had been dreading. Now she would truly be alone. She wouldn't tell Goten she needed him there. It would be selfish of her to try and protect him from the world forever. And it would also be impossible.  
  
"Goodbye mom," Goten smiled at his mother.  
  
Chi-Chi smiled, the wrinkles pronounced around her mouth "I'll miss you, son. Be careful wherever you go"  
  
Goten nodded, and hugged her re-assuringly. Chi-Chi suddenly felt cold as he broke the embrace. Slowly Goten flew into the sky with one solitary case in his hand with some of his belongings.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. She looked at the birds flying past. Things were always changing. And she couldn't help but wonder, what would the future be like? How much longer would she have left to look at the sky like this?  
  
Alone and lonely she walked into her home once more.  
  
  
  
Goten looked at the passing landscape below him. Where he would go he wasn't sure. He wanted to stay with his brother for awhile until he had figured out where to go. Yes, he should have done this a long time ago. Set himself free.  
  
Suddenly a familiar ki flashed in his senses.  
  
He stopped where he was flying. A figure was in the distance approaching him fast. He smiled recognising who it was.  
  
Keikisha stopped in front of him, wearing her modified Saiyan armour. The red-fabric on her arm was also on there as ever since the day they had first met. Her long ebony hair which remained tied up in a ponytail floated behind her, her purple eyes inquisitive.  
  
"I heard.." She said softly. Her voice was as smooth as liquid.  
  
Goten sighed "I'm sorry Keiki-chan. This is just something I have to do. I'm sure you'd understand. I have to set myself free"  
  
Keikisha looked down at the ground below.  
  
"Son-kun I-.I don't.." She looked back at him.  
  
Goten smiled at her. She seemed so innocent. Red tinged lips were in neither a frown nor a smile.  
  
He reached over and put a hand on her cheek. He was so warm and soft. She found herself thinking.  
  
They looked at each other's faces, as if speaking to each other silently.  
  
Slowly, Goten pulled his face closer to hers, his lips were right next to hers as he slowly moved forward.  
  
Just before they could meet, Keikisha flinched back. "I.I'm sorry" She said softly.  
  
Goten looked at her face full of confusion. He smiled at her, and pulled her close to him in an embrace instead. Reluctantly she also put her arms around him in the warm hug that seemed to last forever.  
  
Slowly they pulled away. Goten smiled at her once more, then waving, flew away.  
  
Keikisha looked at his disappearing form as a small gust of wind blew past. What really would happen in the future?  
  
  
  
Night was approaching as fast as ever. Trunks held his head in his hands. Empty cans and bottles surrounded him. He sneezed suddenly for no apparent reason.  
  
He groaned, as he felt dizzy. How much had he drunk? He still hadn't come to the realisation that he would never see Goten again. And he also felt the regret of things he had and hadn't done. Could things have been different if he had just tried harder?  
  
He shook his head and stood up. It was dark outside already. He stumbled suddenly and regained his balance against the door. His vision was slightly hazy. He came to the conclusion that a fly outside might clear his head and flew up into the night sky.  
  
He sighed as his mind replayed memories past. Was Goten right? Should he just let the past go and live a separate life?  
  
Suddenly a ki flashed in his senses. Kekisha. It was almost as if she were powering up for a battle. Maybe she was in trouble. He fastened his flying speed to where the ki was coming from and slowly saw the forest she had been staying in before come into view. There.  
  
He landed down on the ground, his feet crunching against the leaves.  
  
"Keikisha?" He called out, then running towards the ki. He felt himself feeling dizzy. He tried to shake it out of his head but kept running, although a little wobbly.  
  
Sure enough then she came into view. She was wearing a nightgown that Bra had bought for her on a shopping spree since it would be more than uncomfortable for her to sleep in her Saiyan armour.  
  
A white aura surrounded her body, and her hair flew around her with the unseen wind. Her short nightdress flapped around her, revealing the curves of her body. The crescent moon added a glow to her slender form. She wasn't fighting, she was training her ki. At this time of night.  
  
Trunks watched on as she hypnotically yelled up into the sky raising her ki level as much as she could. Suddenly her yells stopped, and the white glow around her faded. Her tail twitched behind her.  
  
"I know you're there, Trunks," she said without turning to face him.  
  
He smiled. She had sensed his ki there.  
  
She turned around to look at him, still breathing heavily from the exercise of energy. Her hair was let out instead of tied up in her usual ponytail, and the wind caught it blowing it around her as if it were a spirit. She looked incredible. Almost like an angel. A complete opposite to her normal self. She sat down on the moonlit grass.  
  
After a while she looked at him frustrated.  
  
"Well? Are you going to join me or not?"  
  
She had always hated being watched.  
  
Trunks blinked and then walking over sat down on the grass next to her. He groaned at the dizziness still present in his head, his breath tinged with liquor.  
  
Keikisha looked at the crescent moon as if hypnotised.  
  
"What are you doing, Trunks?" she said breaking the silence.  
  
Trunks looked at her confused "What do you mean? I'm just sitting right here."  
  
Keiksha shook her head.  
  
"No. I mean, in your life. I don't even think I know who you are. Goten I can understand even though I may never be like that. A carefree person who lives with whatever life dishes out to him"  
  
Trunks cringed at the mention of Goten.  
  
"But what are you like? All I've known you as before is a sensei. You're a very complicated man Trunks Briefs"  
  
Trunks looked at the distant sky. The only thing heard between them was the sound of the stream that passed next to the forest.  
  
" I don't even think I know myself," He said solemnly.  
  
". I'd like to" Keikisha said softly, not much more than a whisper.  
  
A silence hovered in the air.  
  
  
  
Celeste looked at Pan as she continued telling the story of events past. She looked distantly at something that seemed to be playing itself out in her mind.  
  
"Destiny is a strange word. Can anyone change their destinies? I've felt that you can change the events of time. But never what will eventually happen. Our destinies." She said, then continuing on with the story.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked over at Keikisha. She seemed so lonely. Her whole life had been lived in pain. He reached over and took her hand in his. She looked over at him with shock in her face. It was always strange for her to feel the soft touch of another.  
  
Her purple eyes filled with a flame, which told of her life past. Eyes were always known as the window to your soul. Through her eyes she seemed so lost and alone, when she always bore a tough exterior.  
  
Was this what his mother had experienced with Vegeta?  
  
Now the smell of Spring was all he could think about.  
  
Suddenly, too fast for her to even react, he pushed his lips onto hers. Stunned, she didn't move. What were these emotions in her? And was that..Liquor she could smell in his breath?  
  
Slowly Trunks brought her closer to him with his free hand, almost as if to re-assure her.  
  
Her mind was spinning like crazy. And for the first time, the smell of Spring seemed inviting and pleasant. Eventually she found herself kissing him back, surprising even herself.  
  
His hands began to act like they had a mind of their own and began caressing her back softly. She was so soft and gentle, it was amazing. Her look and even her face were always so rough and tough looking. This was a side of her no one had ever seen before.  
  
She quivered slightly as he ran his hand down her back. He then began running his kisses down her body. From her mouth, to her cheek, ears then down her neck. Soft moans escaped her lips at the feeling of pleasure washing over her. As he ran his lips across her in butterfly kisses he noticed a few scars on her back which blemished her otherwise perfect body. He growled angrilly, realising that must have been from the Pasadria.  
  
She had her arms wrapped around him as if she would fall down without support. Gently he lowered her onto the ground and began to take off her nightgown.  
  
He suddenly felt a rush of dizziness in his head, his eyes washed over with liquor. He tried to shake those feelings out of his head and bent down to meet her lips with his again.  
  
He needed this.he needed her.  
  
  
  
The next fatefull morning had to come. Morning arose, as the sun made it's ascent into the sky. Although it was very early morning and the sun had just begun rising, giving the sky a lavender hue.  
  
In a forest nothing could be heard except for the rustling of leaves. Slowly a young man opened his eyes as a leaf fell on his nose. His vision adjusted to his surroundings to look up at a canopy of trees.  
  
Trunks shuderred suddenly feeling cold and sitting up looked down, noticing he wasn't wearing any clothes. At all.  
  
Confusion was the first emotion he felt, followed by a killer headache. He groaned holding his head. He must have drunk a lot last night to have this bad of a hangover.  
  
"How did I get here? And what exactly did I do last night to end up with no clothes on?" He groaned "I don't remember anything,"  
  
He blinked and looking over to the side, his face drained of all colour. Women's underwear and a ripped nightgown lay on the ground.  
  
"Kami! What the hell did I do?!" He panicked.  
  
He quickly put on his nearby Boxer shorts. If he had done something stupid, where and who was she?  
  
He felt a faint ki nearby. He took in a deep breath. He would have to face whoever it was eventually. He walked towards the ki. The sound of the stream was getting louder.  
  
Then he felt himself turn to stone. It was even worse than he had originally imagined.  
  
There, in front of the stream on a large, flat rock sat Keikisha unmistakably. Her tail lay still behind her, her bare body with her back towards him.  
  
Keikisha! Of all people!  
  
He mentally slapped himself over and over again. Stupid! Stupid!  
  
"Keikisha..I" He said then losing his voice, unable to talk. His face and voice washed over with regret.  
  
She said nothing, still not facing him, watching the rushing water go by.  
  
"There's nothing more to say. You did what you had to" She said softly.  
  
Trunks looked at her confused. "What?!" he said his voice filed with confusion and disbelief.  
  
"You're a Saiyan. A Demi-Saiyan but still Saiyan. In Spring, Saiyan are instantly given the instinct to find a suitable mate and breed. Just like animals.  
  
And that instinct was taking you over to get it out of your system no matter what the cost. A Saiyan chooses their mate, often even unknown to them and they begin to get very protective of her from other males until she is his.have you noticed that Spring is out of your system now?"  
  
Trunks stood with a blank look on his face. It made sense. Everything she had said made sense. He had saved her from those two men the first day he had met her. He had been acting cold towards Goten as he became friends with Keikisha. He had even become violent towards Goten as he shared feelings of intrest for her. The whole time Trunks hadn't seen this as his conciense had been blinded by denial.  
  
And now, just as she had said the smell of Spring no longer affected him at all.  
  
An awkward silence hovered in the air between them.  
  
"Keikisha. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't been so drunk last night I wouldn't ha- "  
  
"-Yes you would." She cut him off. "Eventually you would have still lost the little control you had left. The alcohol just closed the barrier between your human instinct. Although the Saiyan one still remained dominant."  
  
Again Trunks felt his insides falling apart. How could he have brough her, an innocent into this?!  
  
Her bare body glowed against the rising sun's rays. Her hair being blown about with the slight wisp of wind passing by. It was still out of it's ponytail confinement. One of the rare occassions it was. Although it wasn't surprising judging by how she wasn't wearing a thread of clothing.  
  
Slowly, Trunks made his way towards her.  
  
"Keiki.." He said softly putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Inatntly she slapped his hand away with her own. Trunks looked at her taken aback. Slowly she turned her head to face him. Crystal tears ran along her cheeks, her face filled with an emotion. sadness?  
  
He looked at her breaking down emotionally. Even now she still looked so fragile and innocent. Red lips shivering slightly. Kami, she was beautifull.  
  
He reached over slowly and wiped a tear away from her eye, then tracing down her cheek and holding her chin in his fingers. Her deep, purple eyes looked back at him full of emotions.  
  
Then, slowly and gently he kissed her. The first real kiss he had ever given her. And this time it was sincere. Her eyes widened. Not only in shock but in amazment at the gentleness of his touch. Where their lips met felt as warm as the sun's rays and as soft as velvet.  
  
Slowly she pulled away a slight moan escaping her lips.  
  
Turning her body around to face him, her long bangs of her fell across her face. Her face seemed to be in question. She looked at him with the same eyes she had last night, although now a new emotion was present.  
  
His face was full of sincerity and humbleness and his hair fell over his face, partly concealing it in shadows. For the first time ever since they had met, she noticed how handsome Trunks truly was.  
  
Forgetting who she was, forgetting the past, forgetting where she was, she fell into Trunks' arms in a strong embrace. She held onto him as if he were her final hope, tears streaming down her face, although this time they weren't from sadness. Trunks held her close to him just as strongly. He truly had needed her more than even he realised. Discovering that had been the hard part. Their bodies fit against each other perfectly. Almost as if they had been molded to fit together.  
  
The sun rose in the background casting them in it's shadow. Awakening a new day. Awakening a new future.  
  



	5. A Memory

_"I wanna run away _

_Never say Goodbye_

_I wanna know the truth_

_Instead of wondering why_

_I wanna know the answers_

_No more lies_

_I wanna shut the door_

_And open up my mind_

_Gonna run away"_

**_Chapter 5__- A memory_**

_~ 4 and a half years later ~_

A house stood alone in the outskirts of Satan City. Space wasn't hard to find as it occupied a large area, more than enough for the people living in it. 

Inside was a typical household. It was clean and everything was kept in its orderly place. At first glance it would have never seemed like the house of one of the richest families in Chikyuu. It was...normal. On the mantle sat framed photos. Of a wedding, and of a family of three people. 

A woman stood in front of a large window, looking at the stretching landscape outside. Nightfall had arrived, and the stars and full moon scattered across the sky. Dark ebony hair reached her shoulders, framing her face. Although her hair spiked out rebelliously in some places, long strips of hair falling across her face. Purple eyes watched on softly. Having lived through much more than a normal lifetime. Her clothes hugged her figure perfectly, and she appeared to be about 20 years old, although her real age proved otherwise. 

Keikisha let out a sigh as she kept her arms crossed over her white top, her long tanned legs revealed from under the skirt she was wearing. She had seemingly forgotten about the past. She had wanted it that way, keeping terrible nightmares locked away in her mind. She frowned. It still felt weird not having a tail and it had taken some time to get used to the new way of balancing. She had to have it surgically removed quite a while ago. After all, it wouldn't be safe nor normal for her to be walking around with a tail swishing in the air behind her. Normal to the human standard that is. Although she had still refused to get rid of the red piece of fabric on her upper-arm and always wore it.

Trunks smiled watching his wife as she wore a thoughtful look on her face. She had been doing that for a while now although when he asked her why she had just dismissed it as being tired. He was wearing a blue sweater and loose black jeans. It seemed that his face had also changed. He flicked a long lavender strand of hair out of his face. His hair had grown out to be longer now, so that he had to keep it tied up although the front part of it was still too short and hung loose around his face. It annoyed him sometimes and he had thought of cutting it short again, but Keikisha had said she liked it. She said it made him look more mature. He grinned. 

"Papa!" A little voice said. Trunks turned his head around to see a little 4-year-old girl walking towards him. 

She had black, glossy hair although streaks of lavender ran throughout it. And it was styled in the same way Trunks' had been when he was little. Cut off just above the ears. Although the features which stood out most in her face were her eyes, which were of a brilliant electric blue.

Trunks sighed "Celeste, What are you doing out of bed?" 

The little girl, Celeste, rubbed her eyes. "I couldn't sleep and I wanted Mama to tell me one of her stories" 

Trunks looked over at Keikisha who had a faraway look in her eyes. 

"I think your Mama's too tired to tell you a story right now Celie. Why don't I read you one of your story books instead?" Trunks said then scooping her up off the ground. 

Celeste snuggled up against him "Aww…Okay then Papa. But don't read those big boring ones you always do"

Trunks chuckled and took her to her bedroom. 

Keikisha narrowed her eyes looking up at the night sky. Her heartbeat fastened itself. There was that familiar feeling again. It had been happening for about three days now. But now there was no doubt about it. It was there. And it was coming. There was no way to stop it and it was too strong to ignore now. Her mind was so full of thoughts they tripped over themselves. She let out a deep breath. No, she knew this day would come. She just had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. Apparently it had found her earlier then she had expected. 

After about an hour of thought, standing alone in the main room of her house she changed into her night gown and made her way into her and Trunks' bed where he was reading a book. Something to do with the Corporation no doubt. After all, he still had to run it. 

She lay there awake looking up at the ceiling, only the light of the bedside lamp lighting the room. Trunks let out a breath suddenly, startling her. Why was she so jumpy? He set the book down and then reached over to turn off the light. He looked over at her and smiled when he found her still awake. 

"Goodnight Keiki," he said then leaning down to kiss her softly.

Then suddenly, Keikisha reached out and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulled him back towards her and embraced him in a passionate kiss, surprising him. 

Slowly the kiss became deeper, and they embraced each other in a tight lock, their bodies rubbing against each other. Then slowly she rolled him over so that she was the one on top, all the time not breaking the hold. 

The deadly kiss of love broke and they lay in that position looking at each other, each panting, sucking in air hungrily. 

As Trunks looked up at Keikisha there was also something else he noticed. 

There was another emotion in her eyes. She had a fierce flame she had never had in there before. Something was different about her now... but he couldn't put his finger on what. 

His thoughts were cut off as she returned to her out of character passion, the soft glow of the lamp providing the only light as the night continued on...

Silence filled the darkness of the room. Keikisha lifted up the sheet to cover her now bare body. She shuddered, not only from the cold but also from the nagging sense in her mind. 

She closed her eyes tightly hoping it would go away, to no avail. And it was getting stronger with every minute that passed. 

She let out a shaky breath and sat up in the bed. She looked over to her side where Trunks lay asleep, his deep breathing meaning he was in a deep sleep. Memories relived themselves in her mind. Her life had been changed forever ever since she arrived on this planet. And she had been changed as a person. 

She leaned down and hovered her lips over his, then brushing against them softly although he lay still asleep. 

Slipping out from under the covers she put on her clothes. Looking back one last time she walked out of the room. 

She heard a small whimper coming from the next room. Walking in she found Celeste asleep, her brows twitching. 

'She must be dreaming' Keikisha thought. 

Walking over she looked down at her daughter. The little girl, looked upset, possibly because she was having a bad dream. 

Keikisha brushed away some of the stray locks of lavender/black hair away from her face. Celeste seemed to instantly relax. She leaned down and kissed her daughter softly on the forehead. 

"Goodbye, Celie" She said and walked out of the room. 

If she had stayed a second longer she would have heard the "Mama" that Celeste whispered.

Keikisha soon felt the icy chill stab at her face as she took off flying into the air. Every few moments she took a look around, taking in the scenery as if she had never seen it before. 

She could have sworn she saw it in here somewhere. Where was it? After a good 15-20 minutes of flying she finally saw it. In the same place she had left it, concealed and hidden away from the rest of the world. Just as she was. Landing so soft that even leaves didn't crunch beneath her feet, she pressed a few buttons which were still visible on the mechanical product. This was it. 

A spacepod sat before her, a small round and once white object, which was a mobile Spaceship minor travellers of space had been known to use. The same one she had used to land on this planet all those years ago.

As the hatch which was the door opened, she stepped inside of it, pressing a few buttons. 

It hummed softly then becoming louder. It worked. She felt relief in her heart. It was still in good working condition , not as much as she had left it, but it would work for the purpose she needed it to. 

It was dark in this area of the forest she had left it. And eerily quiet. 

As she sat in the one person seat, she started up the ship. The computer voice said a few words in a rough, raspy language and slowly it began to arise. The engine jarred suddenly, knocking her against the side of the ship. "Kuso!" She cursed rubbing her head. 

She glared angrily at the controls almost as if to threaten them. If this didn't work she would never forgive herself. 

After a while of stuttering, the engine worked and the ship began to take off into the sky. She let out a deep breath. It was working. She looked back down at the quickly disappearing planet beneath her. A feeling of extreme sadness filled her chest. She tried to shake those thoughts out of her head and regained her stony appearance. The pod flew further and further away from the Earth's atmosphere. There. She could almost smell it now. The smell which had haunted her for her whole life. The familiar ki, which had plagued her mind every day. 

She adjusted the space suit onto her body which was in the equipment module. She may be a Saiyan but she still couldn't survive in space. The suit was of strange advanced model; they were almost skin tight, although they allowed for easier mobility. She knew she would need it now. After a few mere moments of travel, she was in the Earth's orbit. Putting on the space suit, she pressed a few more buttons on the panel and the pod came to a stop. She opened the hatch which would allow her to get outside. 

Her breathing was deep and raspy but she soon adjusted her breathing to the level of oxygen coming from the tank. Infinite space stretched out ahead of her. Stars seemed so close, and yet they were so far away. And the Earth lay far below, as she had left it in the small ship. Only now she could really call Earth her home. 

She tried to compress her ki and flew to where she could sense them. Sense their evil ki. It was dark up here. And she still couldn't see them even if she could feel them so close. She growled.

Suddenly something brushed up against her. She yelped in shock but tried to remain clam. Slowly she turned around. There she saw what she had feared for the past years of her life. And what she had escaped for almost 5 years now. 

She looked into the hideously ugly and tormenting face of the creature, sharp white fangs poking out of its mouth, its jaw shaped almost like it was always smirking…

"Pasadria!" Trunks yelled as he sat up in his bed. His breathing was heavy as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. 

That dream had been incredibly real. He had never experienced something so vivid and life-like before. And how had he known what it was..?

'Wait a minute…Pasadria? Aren't they the creature's that Keiksiha…" He thought. 

He looked over towards his side, where he found an empty side of the bed where his wife would have normally slept. 

"Keiki..?" He said confused when he found nothing. He sat up and putting on his bathrobe searched around the house for her to find nothing. And he couldn't sense her ki anywhere. At all. What could it mean? She still couldn't completely hide her ki. Unless she was dead of course. 

His face paled, then noticing Celeste was awake and walking into her room. 

"Celeste?" He said, as the little girl sat awake in her bed. Confused he walked over to her. "Celeste, do you know where your mother is?"

Celeste was silent for a moment, with a faraway look in her eyes "…. Gone" she said softly.

Trunks blinked. "What are you talking about sweetie?

Celeste remained silent. 

Trunks was now beginning to panic. 

"Put on your clothes Celeste"

Celeste snapped out of her thoughts "Why? Where are we going Papa?" 

"To Grandpa's house"

The Pasadria growled low in its throat.

Keikisha frowned at it. "I hate you" She said with a complete bitterness, although she knew it wouldn't care.

Suddenly, other Pasadria began coming forth, almost as if they were appearing out of thin air. She cursed. How could she have forgotten the Pasadria could camouflage themselves?

She shook her head fiercely as they kept appearing in front of her. They roared a shrill inhuman scream, which pierced at her ears.

She answered them with a battle cry of her own and collecting ki in her hand threw it straight through the first Pasadria she had seen. The others began their attack onto her as she continually tried avoiding and attacking them.

She smirked as she ran a fist straight through the outer layer of one of them. She had never known it would feel this good to be able to hit back against them. 

Purple blood sprayed from the monster as she finished it off, part of it splattering on her. She could hold her own against them now, and now she was finally getting her revenge.

"This is for my parents!" She cried as she pummelled straight through the chest of one of the creatures, and it floated dead in space. 

She panted as they kept coming towards her, now attacking in pairs. She didn't know how long she could keep this up, but she did know it wouldn't be much longer. Her energy was running out and fast. If she didn't stop them then…

"Go back to Pazerui! It's me you were coming for, go back! NOW"

Trunks knocked loudly on the door to the giant Capsule Corp. building. It was understandably late which would probably be why they were taking so long to answer the door. He re-assured himself.

He heard footsteps on the other side. He felt himself relieve a little bit. 

Slowly the door creaked open. There stood Vegeta although he had changed dramatically in a short 4 or so years. 

He appeared the same physically, although his eyes looked weary and worn. And he had been acting even stonier than his normal self lately. 

His face slightly lit up at seeing Trunks and Celeste at the door. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure exactly. But I just needed to ask you something." 

Vegeta studied his son's face. He seemed to be incredibly worried about something. He also noticed the Saiyan female, which had become Trunk's mate wasn't with them. He looked down at Celeste who smiled up at him. 

"Hi Grandpa" She said happily. 

Vegeta looked down at the little girl for another moment then turning around motioned for the two to follow him inside. 

"I really can't be here for long, Dad. I just needed to ask you if you know where Keikisha is?" said Trunks, the worry present in his voice.

Vegeta snorted, "If you don't know then how should I."

"I…don't know. I just felt that you might have some advice for me, it's almost like she's disappeared. And…I have another question too. When I was sleeping I had the strangest dream, although it wasn't a dream. It seemed as if I was living it. And I was thinking about the Pasadria even though I don't even know what they look like although Keikisha's told me about them. And I could have sworn I could feel everything going on around me…"

Vegeta studied Trunks' face "The Bond" he said.

Trunks looked confused.

Vegeta sighed, "When Saiyans form a close relationship they can form a bond. Although there's different bond for different situations. Extremely close friends develop a bond, families develop a bond, and when Saiyans mate, both partners develop a bond with one another. What you experienced must have been the bond between you and that mate of yours. You were feeling and thinking what she was"

"Is that what you and Mom had?"

Instantly, Vegeta's face washed over with a look of sadness and Trunks regretted bringing up that point. His mother and Vegeta's wife, Bulma, had been sick for some time now. She was old, here was no way to stop it. And her bad habit of smoking had made it even worse. It had been eating away at Vegeta, knowing that she would soon leave him. All alone, just like… before. And it was killing him along with her.

"I'm sorry" Trunks said sadly, realising he'd hit a weak point. 

Vegeta shook his head "It is something I have to accept. I'm a Saiyan. Your mother… is not"  

An uncomfortable silence filled the air.

Trunks sighed, then deciding it would be best to try and change the subject.

"But if that was a bond trait I was experiencing, then, why has it never happened to me before?"

Vegeta looked at Trunks and frowned, then looking away into the dark night sky. He remained silent.

"Dad, I know that you know. Just tell me," Trunks said sternly.

After a few more moments of silence Vegeta finally answered him. 

"… Because she never returned your bond to her until now" 

His words seemed to stab at him. After 4 and a half years of being together, she had never returned their bond? Although he realised this must have been because it would have been incredibly hard for her to trust someone let alone bond with them after all she had lived through. Despite of this, it made him feel an anguish inside of him, but it also made him wonder, what had suddenly made her open her end of the bond? And did this have anything to do with her disappearance?

"I…" Trunks began speaking. Suddenly images filled his mind…

Keikisha screamed as an aura of ki surrounded her and she threw her final attacks at the remaining monsters, suddenly a sharp stab of pain filled her being as a sharp object cut straight through her arm, almost hitting the bone. She cried out in pain. The Pasadria made a circle around her and opened one end. 

She was done for. She held her arm where the cut had been made. If they had hit her with their fangs she would die from poisoning. If they left her here, she would die from loss of blood. And it hurt so much. 

She felt herself getting weaker. Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her, one she had seen many times before. It was a reptilish figure, but this one was different. He had an almost human look to him. Although the spikes that protruded from his back proved otherwise. 

"You" Keikisha said icily looking at the being. It was their leader. 

He smirked "Ah, well if it isn't little Keikisha" His voice was raspy and a long tongue flickered out of his mouth when he spoke.

"That isn't my name" Keikisha said, a trail of blood running down the side of her mouth. 

"Yes, it is. You know no other." 

She looked down at the blue-green Earth below. She had come to call this lowly planet her home. And she had learnt to love when all she had lived and known was hate. She had learnt the value of friendship, and she had learnt what happiness was. 

A salty tear ran down her cheek, then mixing in with the blood. "No.."

She said softly.

"NO!" 

She screamed this time then looking up towards him, he eyes filed with a fierce purple flame.

"Don't you dare touch the Earth! And you won't even think about hurting Trunks and Celeste!" 

She cried then throwing a ki-filled punch directly and his neck, although he moved with an unbelievable speed that made it appear as if he had disappeared. A clawed hand wrapped around her neck, too fast for her to even react, her air passage being blocked off. He re-appeared in front of her once more now holding her up by a clamp-hold on her neck. 

Trunks held his head, the pain feeling incredibly real.

"Papa?" Celeste said worried as Trunks fell to his knees holding his head. 

His whole being trembled, then blinking a couple of times before letting out a deep breath and standing upright. 

"Stay here with Grandpa, Celeste," He looked up into the dark sky through the giant glass sliding door. 

Celeste remained silent, almost as if knowing what was going on. 

"Dad, do we still have the Space ship that mom made when Goku, Pan and I went into space?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta nodded.

"Good. I know where she is"

The reptilish- alien smirked a toothy grin, his eyes mocking and laughing at her as she struggled. 

"Heh. I see you've been getting to know the Earthlings have you? No, I think I will touch the Earth. In fact, I'm sure it would make the perfect Pasadria training and breeding ground don't you think?"

Keikisha could now see black spots in her vision; she knew she wouldn't have long now. All she had ever lived in her life would be a waste if she couldn't make the difference now. Trunks… the first person she had ever experienced feelings for such as love. Things she never knew even existed.  

And her only daughter Celeste. Celeste had been her pride since the day she was born. And she could sense such an incredible potential inside of her…she wanted to be there to see her grow up. 

"I don' t care if I die this second. But don't you hurt my family or I swear, your end will be a torturous one that you will regret!!" She cried out

In that excruciating moment, she felt something within her snap. The wall which had been holding all her emotions and feelings in a dam came crashing down. She lost her consciousness of herself; she forgot who she was and why she was there. All she knew was she had to save her family. 

She cried out in anguish and determination, an ear-piecing cry, her emotions within being let out. And at that moment she felt something inside of her snap. Her hair flew around her face as if it had it's own life, glowing in a bright white light, her eyes doing the same. The flickering and flashing of light stopped, to reveal her hair had become thick, spiky and golden in colour. And her eyes had become a flat, deadly emerald green, and a thunderstorm within them.

She had finally achieved the level written about in legends, the level of Super Saiyan. Although she took no notice, her pride was nowhere to be found in her soul at this moment. She threw all her force she could grasp within her to stop the leader, she knew it was hopeless, even if she did get him others would follow. But she didn't care right now. Any attempt was a difference.

Gaining all her energy she threw the final blow straight for the throat of the Pasadrian which had tormented her mental image for all her life. This was it. The end. 

At the last moment before she made contact, the agile Pasadria moved out of the way of her attack, her efforts becoming pointless. She had used up all her energy in the attack, which had missed. She suddenly felt a pain coming from the left side of her ribs. Still hunched over, she looked down to see a spear, stabbed straight through her body. The leader had moved so fast avoiding her attack, then drilled his spiked arm straight through her. 

Looking down at the Planet under her one more time, the last sound which escaped her lips was a groan…

Trunks cursed. The spaceship had been working fine when he had found it. But the problem was it could either go extremely fast or very slow. And he couldn't go fast due to the chance of going past her.

Suddenly his mental sense flashed again, this time instead of seeing visions, all he saw was black. There she was. He flew the ship to where he had sensed the energy coming from, and sure enough, there was a lone body floating around in space with a Saiyan space pod nearby. He smiled. At least he had found her. But what was she doing up here? 

He halted the ship so that it was floating in its current location. Wearing a new modified space suit, he opened the hatch to go and retrieve her. He had to be fast or there was a chance the ship could float too far away for him to go back. 

He 'swam' over to her. As he reached where she was, he put his hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him slowly. 

"Keiki, what are yo-" He cut himself off.

Her eyes were closed, and all the energy and blood seemed to be drained from her face.

"Keiki?!" He said frantically, fearing the worst.

Looking down at his hand, he noticed it was covered with red-blood and as his eyes trailed over her, he noticed a hole drilled straight through her body. He could almost see straight through it. He shook his head slowly, his being trembling. 

His heart pounding in his chest, her dragged her over to where the ship was.

Celeste looked up at the dark night sky. It was extremely late, but she wasn't tired. She couldn't even sleep if she had wanted to. 

It had started raining a while ago, which was worrying her. The rain could cause some serious problems when her mom and dad finally did come back to land.

Suddenly, something in her mind seemed to flicker. A spaceship soon came into view in the sky, coming closer and closer to ground. Celeste looked intently through the glass door.

The ship landed, and stood there for what seemed to be forever. Suddenly the door opened with a soft whirring sound and out walked Trunks, looking down at the being he held in his arms. Her mother. 

Heavy rain poured down on him, saturating him. He didn't seem to care. Blood was the most noticeable thing. It didn't come off with the rain, but it seemed to stain. The blood was leaking profusely out of Keikisha's body now that gravity had kicked in and it was splattering itself on Trunks. He didn't care about that either. 

He stood there silent, looking down at her. He pulled her lifeless body as close towards him as he could. "Keikisha" He uttered softly, as salty tears began to run down his cheeks. He had to finally accept it. She was gone. And there were no Dragonballs. She was truly, gone.

A million emotions ran through his mind, a metropolis of pain and anguish. 

"**Why does this always happen**?!" He screamed out to the sky, falling to his knees, the tears mixing in with rain and blood, only sobs heard in the silent night.

Vegeta closed his eyes. He knew what it was like. He knew what it was almost his whole life to be alone. And he would soon know the pain again. 

The little blue-eyed girl felt a single warm tear roll down her cheek, although no sound she made. 

Only one word filled her mind as she watched the scene before her. 

"Why?"

13 years later. The Present time

Silence filled the little hut, as the now teenage Celeste told her story past. The ebony haired woman, Pan, absorbed what had been told to her, then letting out a deep sigh. 

She walked over to Celeste suddenly, and surprising her, embraced her in a hug of sympathy. Celeste stiffened, taken aback, then relaxing slightly, although she didn't return the friendly gesture.  Pan broke the hug and looked at Celeste, making her even more uncomfortable.

"I know nothing I say can bring your mother back. But I can offer you my friendship, even if you want to talk, go out, plot revenge or even borrow money *_chuckle_* you can always come to me for anything you need" Pan said solemnly.

Celeste blinked. "Thankyou Pan, but I've learnt to take care of my own problems. Now that you have your story I really have to get going."

And with that, she tightened the rope around the waist of her cloak and walked out the door then closing it again. 

Pan sighed, shaking her head and sat down again at the small wooden table, taking another sip of her hot chocolate, which by now wasn't as hot.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" answered Pan, not looking up. The door opened, to reveal Celeste standing there with a stern look on her face, as usual.

"I did finish telling you my story. But, well, you know, if you want to see my Father again…" 

Pan giggled, "Do you really have to ask?"

"Is this where you live?" Pan said scrunching up her nose. They were walking through the deep part of the forest, and right now they were treading through the swamps.

Off course the smell wasn't too appealing.

"Eww!" Pan shrieked, "What is this stuff?" She cried looking at the green slime on her boot.

Celeste grunted "Pan-san, stop bringing so much attention to yourself. You realise the Pasadria can camouflage don't you? And besides, you're the one who wanted to come"

"I know that! It just surprises me to know the President of Capsule Corporation would live in such a gunky place" Pan huffed.

"We have to keep ourselves well hidden. That's probably the reason we've managed to become one of the only targets the Pasadria haven't managed to hit yet" Explained Celeste.

When they were out of the swamp area, the forest just seemed to clear itself out. It seemed unnatural. Sure enough, there stood a lone house, contrasting against the surrounding. Celeste was right. It was impossible to tell there was a house from outside of the thick surrounding forest. 

Celeste turned around to face the ¼ Saiyan. 

"I'll go tell him you're here first. Wait here." She said then walking inside of the house. 

A gust of wind passed by blowing some of her long strands of black hair in her face. Pan sneezed at the tickle. She paced around in circles, curious and nervous at the same time. Would Trunks still be the same as when she had seen him last? Would he even recognise her? It had been 18 years after all…

She craned her head up to the sky to see a beautiful bird up in the canopy of trees. She squinted trying to get a better view. No good. She kept her gaze fixed on the bird and walked back a few steps only to run into something. Startled she turned around to see she had walked straight into a tall man. 

"Sorry, Sir" She said embarrassed, with her hand behind her head, then walking away. 

"…Pan? Is that really you?" She heard a deep, familiar voice say. 

She turned around to look at the man again, this time studying his face. He had long lavender hair, which reached the middle of his back, tied back with an elastic band, although loose strands hung around his face. He wore dark clothes, but he had a red piece of material tied on his upper arm. Although the feature which stood out most on his handsome face were his serious, sky blue eyes. He had changed, but there was no doubt about it. It was Trunks all right.

"T-Trunks?! My Kami-sama it really is you!" Pan smiled the most she had since she could remember, then running up to him she wrapped her arms around him, almost squeezing the breath out of him, laughing ecstatically. "You've changed so much!" She cried happily.

Trunks coughed "It's nice to see you too Pan-chan, but would you mind letting me breathe?!"

Pan let go of her grip lock and laughed nervously "Gomen. I guess I got carried away. It's just been so long-"

"There you are, Dad. I was looking for you everywhere!" Celeste said frustrated walking over to them.

Trunks chuckled "And I could say the same about you." He shook his head "Teenagers"

Pan giggled. "Like they say, like father like son. Or I guess in this case like father like daughter." 

Both Trunks and Celeste snorted only causing Pan to laugh more. 

"Come on, let's go inside. I can show you around the Brief household, Pan. I really missed you" Trunks smiled, then walking towards the house with Celeste following.

Pan felt a blush creep up on her face at the smile. She groaned. "Kami-sama, do I still have feelings for him? Stupid, Stupid! He's married with a daughter! I can't think of him like that! …Although _technically _he's not married anymore…ARGH!" She mentally slapped herself out of her train of thoughts, then following the two inside the house. 

Inside it was remarkably clean. It occurred to Pan that they probably didn't have to clean seeing as they were both out so often. Although a huge variety of Photos lined the mantle top. Wedding Photos, Baby Photos, Family Photos, Photos of Friends, etc.

"Priceless Memories" Trunks said suddenly, startling her. 

Pan nodded. 

"So what's been going with you Pan? I mean, how old are you now? 25?" 

Pan snorted and crossed her arms defensively "For your information I'm 33"

Trunks chuckled. Pan flicked his nose, making him stop. "I wouldn't laugh. How about you? 80?" She smirked

Trunks laughed and shook his head "I'm 47. So that would make Celeste 17 and Keikish…" he trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes. "Never mind." 

Pan put a hand on his shoulder "Celeste told me everything Trunks. I think what I said to her can also apply to you. If you ever need something, I'm always here."

Trunks smiled gratefully at his past friend, and looked at her carefully for the first time. 

She now longer wore the Orange Bandana she seemed to be so fond of, and her hair had grown out so that it now reached the small of her back. She still had the same bright, charcoal eyes, although now she had blossomed into a woman. She was more mature and more figured, although she still retained a hint of mischief in her. In one word, she had developed. 

After came catching up and talking of memories past. It was as if nothing had even changed, although it of course had incredibly.

"I'm going out," Celeste said, interrupting the two's talk heading towards the door wearing her ninja-looking clothes, the same sword strapped to her back although without the cloak. 

"Not you're not," Trunks said sternly "If you go out, I know all you'll do is go fight the Pasadria." 

"But Dad, I have to! The people out there are counting on me. I know you don't understand but I have to at least try, even if I can't change the whole world, I'll help some" Celeste protested.

"I do understand, Celeste, More than you can imagine. That's _why _I don't want you to go. You're the only one I have left; I don't want to lose you too. You know that." __

"I know, I know. I just…hate feeling helpless." The blue eyed teenager said, feeling and sounding defeated.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"…She's right" Pan said.

Trunks turned sharply towards her, "Are you crazy, Pan!? We'll be killed! Trust me, I've seen first hand what those monsters can do"

Pan nodded "Right, but do you want to live this way forever? In their shadows? 'Cause I sure as hell don't"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well… One person to them would be like a pinprick. No real harm done. But a lot of power combined would be like a sledgehammer! Think of how much of a surprise that would be to them!" Pan grinned imitating herself using the hammer.

Celeste's eyes brightened, although she remained silent.

"And you know exactly where we can get power in this world, don't you Trunks?" Pan grinned even wider. 

Trunks remained silent. He looked over at Celeste and saw the electricity in her eyes. All she had ever wanted her whole life was revenge for what had been taken away from her. Her planet and mother. And deep down, Trunks knew that he wanted this too. He just didn't know how. 

Defeated, he sighed, "This is the only chance I'll get…" He smirked "Well, let's go get those bastards."

Celeste smiled at Pan, for the first time since she had seen her. Pan made a thumbs up. 

"Freedom"

****

**Authors Notes:**

If it sounds like I'm rushing this, Gomen because I am ^^; I have all these ideas rushing at my head at the same time, and it's been hard for me to get my chapter work in order since I've become so busy with school and my art works seem to entertain me more than writing. At least now I completely have the flashback out of the way. I also haven't forgotten about you Trunks x Pan fans out there so watch out for that. If this has all seemed too mushy for you, you're in luck. Now the action/adventure will start to kick in. =)

Comments?: Email me!

Back to Main Fiction Page

Back to Dragonball NeXt


End file.
